Shadows in the Night
by XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX
Summary: Adopted from JezebelWhitlock. Bella Swan has been through a lot. One moment changes everything. Leaving Forks, Bella finds something she never thought she'd have again. Human/Vamp.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I adopted this story from the wonderful JezebelWhitlock to save it from being deleted. If you're already a fan of the first 9 chapters, I'm going to tell you now that I'll be posting the first chapters bit by bit, so I can make small edits to it just to try and keep the flow, so you'll have to be patient for chapter 10.  
**

**If you are already a fan of my stories, I firstly want to apologize for the lack of update on "More to Me Than What You See". I've had some issues with getting part two of chapter 3 to work the way I want, and I'm getting closer to finishing it, but I've loved the reviews you guys have been sending me, so thank you =) I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

He didn't want me. He left, when he promised he would stay with me. He took my family, my best friend, and my parents, for all intents and purposes.

I had nothing left.

_"...I don't want you to come with me."_

His words echoed through my head.

_"You... don't... want me?"_

_"No."_

His eyes, those hard, clear eyes that watched me as I fell apart, right in front of him. And yet, he didn't do anything.

_"Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened that night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not... I'm not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

Those were the words that changed everything. Words that ripped my heart to shreds.

_"You're not good enough for me."_

I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. He was a god among man. He was everything that a girl like me could only dream of having.

It almost seemed like a dream. There was no way that someone like him could ever love me.

He took away everything we had together. All that's left is my memory.

_"...I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

I was empty, broken, and I shut everyone out. Even Charlie. Every night, he would peek into my room. This was a ritual. I would sit in the rocking chair and stare out the window; he would look inside to see if there was any change. I know he was worried. But I couldn't talk to him. He wouldn't understand what I'm going through. He doesn't know about Edward or his family. And I couldn't exactly tell him. He would lock me up in a loony bin.

Maybe that's what I deserve.

I'm nobody important.

I have nothing left.

"Bella?" Charlie interrupted my musings as I stirred the spaghetti.

I looked at him, shaking my head. "Sorry Dad, did you say something?"

"Honey, have you considered, maybe, going to Jacksonville to live with your mom?" He asked, watching me with weary eyes.

"No." I said immediately. "I'm not going."

"Please, Bella. Just consider it." Charlie begged. "It might do you some good to get out of Forks."

I shook my head. "No way,"

He sighed. "Bella, one day you're going to realize that pining after the Cullen boy was pointless. He's not coming back."

"Like you did with Mom?" I snapped. The instant the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them.

Charlie sagged and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dad. That was uncalled for."

"But you're right." He sighed, raising his head to look at me. "That's how I know, Bella. Don't make the same mistakes I made. You need to live your life."

I stared at him. This was the first heart to heart I've ever had with Charlie. It was a little scary. Who knew he was so deep?

I sighed. "I'll try, Dad." I said. "But I'm not promising anything."

He nodded, relieved, even a little. "Thank you."

I served dinner and we ate in silence. After Charlie's little speech, it became a little awkward. I couldn't talk to him about my relationship with Ed– _him_ without betraying the Cullens secret.

"Great dinner, Bells." Charlie said as I cleared the table. I nodded as I washed the dishes. I heard Charlie move to the living room and turn on the TV. He was probably watching whatever game was on tonight.

"I'm going to bed, early, Dad." I said, handing him a beer.

"Already?" He looked at the clock. "It's only eight o'clock."

I shrugged. "I'm just not feeling well." True. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last nice." Also true. Dreams of _him_ kept plaguing me. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months.

"All right. Feel better." He said.

I nodded and headed towards the stairs. I could still feel his eyes on me as I walked up. Heading into the bathroom, I glanced in the mirror and nearly recoiled. I was as pale as a sheet and thinner than usual. What have I been doing to myself?

No wonder Charlie was worried about me. I was worried about me. It was at that moment, I realized that Charlie was right. I couldn't let Ed-Ed-_Edward_—I cringed at his name—get in the way. If he really wanted me to move on, then that's what I'll do. I have to do it for Charlie. For me.

I took a shower, my strawberry shampoo wafting through the steam.

Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow I would change.

Is it bad that I don't want tomorrow to come?

**XxX**

School seemed to drag on slowly. I was trying to be different but it didn't help when nobody knew I was there. The teacher's eyes literally skipped over me, like I wasn't there.

Fridays seemed to be the bane of my existence. Due to the fact that I isolated myself to the smallest possible position, no one would talk to me.

Sitting beside Angela and Ben during lunch, I decided that I needed to change. Maybe going out with Angela would help?

"Angela?" I whispered.

She looked up in surprise.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Do you want to go see a movie with me in Port Angeles tonight?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe we can go right after school?" She offered. "Get some shopping done?"

I looked down at the baggy clothes. Maybe new clothes would be a good idea. I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll need to take my truck home, get some money and leave a note for my dad."

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at four?" she said.

"Okay." I smiled.

Her smile widened and I felt a strange pang in the pit of my stomach. I was actually doing something. Would I regret this? I hoped not. It was easier to talk to Angela than anyone else. She was so good, so nice.

The rest of the day passed slowly and I headed home once the last bell rang. I called Charlie, just to let him know.

_"Chief Swan." _His gruff voice answered.

"Hi, Dad, it's me." I said, stupidly. Of course it was me.

_"Bella? What's wrong?"_ He demanded.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know that Angela and I are going to Port Angeles tonight." I said.

_"Angela?"_

"Weber." I said.

_"I know who she is."_ Charlie said. _"It's good that you're going out again." _He said. _"Have fun and stay out as long as you'd like."_

I chuckled when I realized just how badly he wanted me to get out.

"I better get ready." I said. "Bye Charlie." I hung up the phone and headed upstairs. I threw my cell phone and wallet into a seldom used purse.

I was just pulling into my black converse when a honk came from outside. I ran downstairs, threw on my jacket and locked up the door.

"Thanks for coming with me, Angela." I said as she drove to Port Angeles.

"I'm glad you asked, Bella." She said. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." I said truthfully. "What happened with Edward won't happen again." I admitted. "I've learned my lesson."

"You can talk to me, you know." She said quietly.

"I know. I just don't know if I can." And it wasn't because Edward and his family were vampires.

"I'll be here when you're ready."

"I appreciate that."

We drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

We got to Port Angeles half an hour later and decided to walk to the mall. "I need some new jeans." I said. "And maybe some shirts?" I asked looking at Angela.

"I need a dress. Ben is taking me to his cousin's wedding in two weeks and I don't have anything wedding appropriate."

I snickered. "So what's going on with you and Ben?" I asked.

She visibly swooned. "Oh, Bella. He's so incredible. I've never met anyone like him before. It's crazy how much I love him."

"You're lucky." I said.

"Oh! I didn't mean—"

I waved my hand at the apology. "I asked. And I'm moving on with my life. I am not about to let Edward Cullen hurt me any longer."

"Good for you, Bella. You deserve happiness." She held up a blue dress, holding it against her tall frame. "Now, what do you think about this dress?"

**XxX**

The movie was awful. Angela and I went to see the new Zombie film. I may have been on my way to getting better but sitting through an hour and a half of watching couples kiss on screen as well as in the theatre, well, that would be a little too much.

"Can we get out of here?" She asked her voice hoarse from screaming.

I nodded and stood up. There weren't that many people left in the theatre.

"Well, that was a waste of ten bucks." Angela said on our walk to the McDonald's.

I laughed. "It was pathetic." I agreed.

"And totally gruesome," she made a face. "Ugh. I don't even know if I can eat."

"I can." I said. "I'm starving."

Angela snickered. "We'll see."

"We will indeed." I agreed.

McDonald's was crowded. Everyone was coming out from a movie and getting something to eat. Thankfully we managed to find a table near the window.

Staring down at the Big Mac, my mouth watered. I tore into the beast like there was no tomorrow while Angela watched, somewhere between awe and disgust.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled, flushing from embarrassment.

Before long, she broke out laughing. I ate a fry, glaring at her.

"Ah, Bella. It's never a dull moment with you."

"Is that a good thing?"

She nodded. "Everyone missed you, Bella."

I smiled and pushed the rest of the tray away. "I'm full."

"You ready to go home?"

"Definitely."

Angela and I walked to the car and drove back to Forks in silence. We were both tired from out night out.

"We should do this again." She said when she dropped my off at home.

"I agree." I laughed. "I'll talk to you on Monday, Ang."

"See you, Bella."

I laughed as I walked to the door and unlocked.

The lights were off, which was strange. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.

"Charlie?" I turned on the hallway light. "Charlie?"

There was nothing.

When I walked into the living room and turned on the light, I screamed.

"Charlie?" Lying on the floor, in between the coffee table and the couch, was Charlie. Blood was pouring out from his neck and his chest. "Charlie?" I ran to him. He wasn't moving and he was pale. Deathly pale. I clutched his shirt in my fists. "Dad?" I whispered. "Daddy, please wake up."

I waited for some sort of movement. I knew, somewhere that he wasn't going to wake up but I could stop shaking him. "Wake up, Daddy, please, wake up."

"Daddy." I rested my forehead against his.

He was dead. My hands shook with rage and tears, bloodied from the pool surrounding him.

Looking up, I saw the most horrific sight.

**RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN.**

**YOU WON'T ESCAPE SO DON'T BOTHER TRYING.**

**V.**

Victoria.

The message was written in blood. It didn't take a genius to know that the bitch used Charlie's blood. "I'm so sorry, Daddy." I whispered, kissing his cold forehead.

Tears spilled down my face and landed on his cheeks.

"You didn't deserve this." I looked around. The room was in chaos. Charlie must have tried to get away when Victoria tried to kill him.

She wouldn't get away with this. I would kill her myself.

No one can know about this. As much as I wanted to give Charlie a real burial, I couldn't do it by myself. "I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you enough. And I'm sorry I worried you so much." I kissed him one more time before going to set the house on fire. I needed to get away from here before anyone got here.

After the deed was done, I took one last look at Charlie and left.

Never to return to Forks again.

* * *

**And there is chapter One! ^_^ **

**If you're new to the story, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. If you aren't please let me know what you thought about any slight edits  
**

**~Cori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I only had to make a few edits, but they weren't anything big. Depending on what else I've got to do tonight, I'll probably post chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Stefan**

The Salvatore boarding house was too empty.

With Damon gone and Zack dead, it was lonely. Just like before I came back, it was just my journal and I.

Elena was gone. She chose to be with Damon in the end. After all those Vampire attacks in Mystic Falls, she told me that she wanted to be with Damon. She never gave me a reason why she wanted to leave, but I let her go. If Elena wanted to be with him, why would I try and get in her way?

Maybe I should just leave Mystic Falls. I've been here for too long. It's not like anybody would notice—or care— if I'm gone.

Staring hard at the blank page, I shut it in frustration. A knock came from downstairs and I stood up, leaving my journal on the desk. Heading downstairs, I was surprised—though I shouldn't have been—to find Bonnie standing at the door.

"Hello, Bonnie. What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been out since Elena left." Straight to the point. Nothing like Bonnie. She pushed her way inside. "You need to move on, Stefan."

I closed the door and turned to face her. "I'm working on it."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You think wallowing around in your bedroom is working on it? Come on, Stefan, you can't lie to a witch."

"What do you propose I do, Bonnie?"

"Get out, move on." She crossed her arms. "People are worried about you. Have you even fed recently?"

"Of course." I lied.

"Stefan," she came to me, staring up at me with those dark eyes. "You're lying."

"Can't lie to the witch, can I Bonnie?" I smiled

"You need to take care of yourself. What you're doing is dangerous."

I turned away from her in anger. "Why do you care, Bonnie?"

"Because no matter what happened in the past, I do care about you. Even if Elena is gone, the rest of us haven't."

Maybe she was right.

"Besides, something's going to happen. And I think you need to be here for when that day comes."

I looked at her. "What do you mean something's going to happen?"

"Let's take a walk." She was leading me out of the house. "I have been having these... flashes of a vision."

I waited. "I can't make out the features but I know it's a girl."

"Why can't you see her face?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. She's surrounded by fog. It's so thick; I could only see her silhouette."

"What could that mean?"

"It's a bad omen," Bonnie said. "She's either in trouble or about to be."

"Is she from Mystic Falls?"

"She's no one I recognize."

"Will she come here?"

Her eyes became unfocused. "Yes."

"When?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I can't see."

I sighed and nodded. "It's okay, Bonnie. Don't strain yourself too hard." I warned.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Things have been so off since Grams died."

"I know." I said. "But don't worry. I'll help you."

She looked at me, biting her lip.

"What?"

"Why do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay here? Why deny who you are?"

"I don't want to kill anyone." I said slowly. "Yes, it is possible to feed without killing the human but when you haven't fed from one for as long as I have, it is difficult. The pull, is difficult."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Stefan."

I smiled but it faded quickly. "I wish I could be as optimistic as you, Bonnie."

"You won't be alone forever."

"Is that you talking or a vision of the future?"

"It's a feeling I have." Bonnie said indignantly. "Grams always told me to trust my feelings."

"And she's right," I said. "The Bennett Witches have very strong intuition. You can't ignore it when the feeling comes."

"I think this new girl is the key to your happiness."

"We'll see." I didn't quite believe what she was saying. It was absurd, actually. We were heading back to the boarding house when Bonnie gasped and gripped my hand to keep herself upright. "Bonnie?"

Her eyes became unfocused.

"Talk to me, Bonnie." I soothed. Ever since Bonnie's grandmother died, I've been helping her with her powers.

"Pain, oh God, Stefan, she's in so much pain." She gripped my hand hard. "She's scared and alone. But she's angry as well."

"What does her aura look like?"

"It's so pure. White with turquoise, green. Red. It's so beautiful."

"Can you make out features?" Her eyes began to refocus.

"No." She sighed. "I'll know her if I see her but I still can't quite see her yet."

"You'll tell me if you do?"

"Of course,"

I nodded. "Okay."

**Bella**

Getting out of Forks proved to be harder than I expected. I couldn't take my truck because then it would seem like I was responsible for the house burning down.

Despite the fact that I was. The only way I could get out of Forks with no money and no cash was to get to the Cullen house. They had to have kept a couple of cars in the garage because obviously they couldn't take all of them, and they probably had thousands of dollars left around the house.

Carlisle once showed me the family safe, in case I ever needed something. He told me the combination, and I told him I would never need it, but he gave it to me anyway.

_"It's just for precaution, Bella." _He had said.

_"Okay." _I sighed.

I wondered if Carlisle ever knew it would turn out like this. Was I going to have to walk to the Cullen house?

Maybe I can take my truck and then abandon it somewhere? This is ridiculous. Who knew faking your own death and running away would be this difficult?

Panic overcame me when I forgot one important fact: Alice. Would she have seen what happened?

Then another emotion came over me. Something stronger than panic: Anger. If Alice saw something, shouldn't she have called and warned me? Instead, I was alone, my father was dead and a vindictive bitch was out on a manhunt, wanting to kill me because—well, actually, I don't even know why Victoria wants me dead.

Was it because of what happened down in Phoenix? Was there something between her and James that Edward didn't take in account?

Probably.

So now, because the bastard didn't think about Victoria, I was alone. Tears of anger fell from my eyes.

If I ever had to see him again, I was going to rip him a new one.

Not that I wanted to see him again.

I don't remember how I got to the Cullen house. Walking seemed the most obvious way. It took a good, five hours at the most.

I was sweaty and my legs ached from the many times I fell over.

I stared at the big, white house. Grass grew around the front yard, making it obvious that no one was here. The house was abandoned. Just like me.

Stop it, Bella, I scolded myself. This is not helping anything.

I avoided looking at the house and simply went inside. I could use a shower.

Half an hour later, showered and dressed in Alice's old clothes, I went to Carlisle's study. The study was just like I remembered, with some very obvious differences. For one, his paintings were gone and it felt cold. There was no warmth, no smile from Carlisle when I come in to talk. I ignored the pang of longing and went to the safe. Only one painting, of a landscape no less, was left. The safe was behind it.

Biting my lip, I took the painting off the wall and stared at the safe. Carlisle had written the combination down for me in case I forgot it. Hesitantly, I opened the safe.

Thousands of dollars in hundred dollar bills greeted me. I fought back the guilt of stealing from the Cullens and pulled out a couple of stacks of bills, shoving them into my bag.

There were three cars in the garage for me to choose from: Edward's Volvo and Vanquish or Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG.

I opted for Carlisle's Mercedes. It held the least memories of Edward.

I threw my bags into the back seat and slid into the driver's side. I drove down the long driveway and headed towards the highway, not looking back.

I may not have known where I was going, or even if I would ever come back to this sleepy little town, but Forks had nothing left for me but bad memories and a crazy bitch with a death warrant.

Goodbye, Forks.

Goodbye, Charlie.

Goodbye, Cullens.

**Alice**

I was sitting by the window, rubbing my temples, wondering if vampires could get headaches. Everything has been so strained lately. No one has been happy since we left Forks. Not even Rose, but I think she's just reacting to everyone else's gloomy mood.

Edward's decision to leave Forks, but more importantly, Bella, was probably the worst choice. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Alice?" Jasper's soft, Texan twang came from the door.

I cringed at the sound of his voice, the anger bubbling back. I knew he could feel it and I was pleased. It was Jasper's fault that we were now living in New York.

He shouldn't have gotten closer to Bella. He should have known better.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He whispered his voice hoarse from my emotions.

"Sorry doesn't change anything, Jasper. You tried to kill my best friend."

"I know." He walked away dejectedly.

Was I being too hard on Jasper? We've been together for over sixty years. He's had sixty years to get over his aversion to human blood but he hasn't even tried. Does he really want to spend the rest of his existence killing random humans at will?

My thoughts travelled away from Jasper and back towards Bella. Was she okay?

Edward forbade me from looking into her future. I don't know what's happened to her, if she's happy or moving on.

The vision hit me before I could prepare and I gasped at what I saw.

_The Swan house was up in flames. Both Bella's truck and Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway._

_Cop cars, fire trucks and an ambulance were parked on the street as the firefighters worked at putting out the fire._

_"Is Chief Swan still in there?" one of the officers yelled to another._

_"I think they're both in there."_

_They looked back at the house. There wasn't much of it left. Most of it had already burned down._

_"If they are in there, chances are they wont make it out alive."_

_"Especially if they were in the living room." The other agreed._

_"Do the firefighters know what started it?"_

_"No."_

_Once the fire was out, the firefighters headed inside to investigate. The others waited, anxious to hear news about their beloved Chief and his daughter._

_One of them came out, caught their eye, and shook his head once._

_The Swans were dead._

"No!" I shrieked in horror.

Carlisle and Jasper were at the door in a second.

"Alice? Alice honey, what happened?" Carlisle asked in a soothing voice. "Did you have a vision?"

I nodded, trembling from the after affects.

"What was it, Alice? What did you see?"

"B-Bella,"

Edward appeared in the room, having come in from a hunt. "What about Bella?" He demanded. "Is she okay?"

"Damn you, Edward! This is your fault." I let him see the vision first hand.

He fell to his knees in horror. "No," he whimpered. "Please, God, no."

"What, Alice? What did you see about Bella?"

The rest of the family came in, looking around in alarm.

"She's dead." Edward and I whispered simultaneously.

There was silence around the room as the family registered what we said.

"No! That can't be." Esme's shoulders shook with sobs.

Carlisle went to his wife and wrapped her in his arms. "How did it happen, Alice?" Jasper whispered. "How did Bella die?"

"A house fire. Both she and Charlie were inside."

"Charlie too?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head in defeat. "Bella's dead." I whispered.

Jasper attempted to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away. "This is all your fault!" I screamed at him. "If you hadn't tried to kill her, none of this would have happened!"

He stumbled back in surprise. "Alice—"

"Bella died because you couldn't control your thirst." I looked around at the heartbroken looks from the rest of the family. "Look at what you did, Jasper."

He looked from each face.

"You killed Bella."

"I didn't mean to." He whispered. "Please..."

"Jasper, maybe you should leave for a while." Carlisle said. "At least for the time being. This is very hard on all of us and the emotional climate will get to be too much for you as well."

"You want me to leave?"

He nodded. "It's for the best."

"Where do you expect me to go?"

"Maybe you can stay with Peter and Charlotte."

Jasper took one last look around before leaving, without a word.

Everything was lost. Our family has shattered.

* * *

**So the Cullens have kicked out Jasper. =( I don't think it's very fair, but it's probably better for him to be away from all of those really heavy emotions. **

**Tell me what you thought! I love your reviews, and I'll admit that I'm storing them up for later on, when I post chapter 10. Because I'm finding it hard to not write it in my own style, and I'm not sure how you fans of the original story will like it. But I've got my fingers crossed. ^_^**

**So please remember to Review!  
**

**~Cori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhm, I don't think the A.N.s are really necessary up here for a while, so see any comments and such from me at the bottom. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^**

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella**

After leaving Forks, I just drove. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I know when I would ever stop.

Anger coursed through me for hours. I was still angry with Edward and I wanted to kill him when I had the chance. He is responsible for the death of Charlie. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Would it hurt this much if I got to say goodbye before Victoria killed him?

No, probably not, I thought. It would have hurt so much more.

I could picture the terror on Charlie's face as he realized that he couldn't get away. I could picture how his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as Victoria sunk her teeth into his neck. I could picture his eyes pleading for me to get away.

STOP!

Torturing myself with these images isn't going to bring Charlie back. It's only going to upset me more than I already am. I should have stayed away from Edward like he said. I should have run away when I learned what he was. I should have…

No point going over what I should have done. It's not going to change anything. Charlie will still be dead and Victoria will still be out there.

I lost track of how long I've been driving. I lost track of which state I was in. I caught sight of a welcome sign. I was just passing in to Kansas. I guess driving without stopping for food or sleep would do that.

At the thought of food, my stomach growled painfully.

With a sigh, I pulled off the highway and looked for somewhere to eat. There was a small diner about five minutes from the highway. I should be able to get some food and then head out.

Unfortunately, my body protested. After hours upon hours of sitting in the car, I was desperate to stretch my legs and get a little bit of sleep.

"What can I get you sugar?" the waitress asked.

"Peppermint tea, please. And a club sandwich,"

She wrote it down and headed towards the counter to give my order. I sat, staring out the window as my fingers tapped against the table.

I needed something to occupy my mind. This wasn't working and it was driving me crazy. I thought leaving Forks would help. But nothing is.

I don't know what would.

**Stefan**

I followed Bonnie's advice. I knew she was right. Just because Elena chose to stay with Damon, doesn't mean I have to stay and wallow.

Besides, I was desperate to feed. It was dangerous to go this long without feeding.

I headed out and looked for the forest. I refused to feed from humans.

I inhaled and followed the scent of white tailed deer. The ache started in my gums as my fangs extended. I sank my fangs into the deer's neck and greedily sucked the warm blood.

While I prefer feeding from animals, feeding from humans makes vampires much stronger. But there are always issues with that.

Rain started falling, hard. I looked up at the sky, surprised. I hadn't even realized it was cloudy. Maybe Bonnie is right. Too many things have been passing me by. Weather included.

I caught scent of a fox and headed in that direction.

I was nearly done with the fox when I heard something loud. I was closer to the highway than I was to the town so there must have been a crash.

I ran in the direction when I saw it. A black Mercedes had flipped over and the smell of fresh blood reached me. I could feel my fangs extend but I focused on the human. I walked slowly towards the car, keeping my bloodlust in check. I threw open the door, with more power than necessary and looked inside.

A woman was there, her eyes closed. Blood was falling down the side of her face from a cut near her hairline. I pulled her out gently when I smelled more blood. This time it was her leg.

I needed to get her out of the rain and away from the car.

I needed to take her to the boarding house.

**XxX**

Laying her on the bed, I changed her out of her wet clothes—keeping my eyes away from the places I wasn't supposed to see—and cleaned the areas that needed to be cleaned.

Her bags were sitting in the corner of the room, waiting for her. I changed her into my old pair of sweatpants and one of my button-down shirts.

When I got a good look at her, I noticed she had to be seventeen or eighteen. I pushed back the mahogany hair as I dabbed the cut on her head.

She moaned in her sleep and whispered something. I didn't catch it. I was too busy trying not to lick up the blood from her face, as disgusting as that sounds.

Bonnie would be able to help her, I thought.

The girl started moaning. She was whispering things in her sleep. "Please, come back."

I couldn't help but wondering who she was crying out to. Who did she want to come back?

"Daddy!" she gasped. "I'm sorry."

She curled in on herself as the tears fell from her eyes. I wasn't sure whether or not I should wake her. Is this something that happens periodically? Should I be worried?

Turns out, I didn't need to answer that. The girl in the bed woke, gasping and whimpering. She looked around before seeing me. She moved quickly away, her back pressed into the headboard.

I held up my hands in a submissive manner. No use scaring the girl. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

She swallowed and winced. "Will you please wait here? I'll get you some water."

She looked at me warily before nodding her head once. I left the room and went to the kitchen to get her some water. When I got back, she was still in the same position I left her in.

"You don't have to be afraid." I said gently.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore." I said. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're safe." I promised. "You're at my house. I brought you here. I found your car flipped over and brought you here."

"My car?" she asked.

"It's... well, it's totalled. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "It wasn't even mine anyway." She said under her breath.

I wondered what she meant but I knew I wasn't supposed to know anything.

"Where am I?" She asked again.

I understood what she was asking. "Mystic Falls." She looked at me blankly. I smiled gently. "You're in Virginia."

"Oh."

I waited for her to gather her thoughts. "I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

Her stomach growled and I hid a smile as she blushed in embarrassment. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"No thanks."

I frowned at her. She really was a little thin. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

I knew she was lying as means of saying no to the food but she did look a little pale. "I can make you some soup."

She pursed her lips. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

"Uh,"

"Alright. I suppose I could use some food." She looked down at the clothes. "Did you...?"

"Yes. You were wet and I didn't want you to get sick." She was blushing again. "Don't worry. I didn't see anything."

Bella nodded her head. "Would it be all right if I cleaned up a bit?"

"Go ahead." I said. "The bathroom's through there." I pointed to the door across the room and, with a small smile; she took her bags and headed into the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen and began the process of making soup.

**Bella**

Waking up in a stranger's room, wearing his clothes was very alarming.

I appreciated what he did, even if I was embarrassed. His clothes were actually very comfortable. It felt nice to be taken care of, than caring for someone else. As much as I loved Charlie—

It killed me to use the past tense. All the while I was on the road; I forced myself to forget that Charlie was dead. Now that I had time to sleep and actually think, it finally hit me. Charlie is never coming back. He's never going to look in my room to see me sleep. He's never going to smile or talk about fishing.

I wish I had spent more time with him.

I stepped into the bathroom, immediately catching my reflection in the mirror. I grimaced. I looked awful. My eyes were puffy and red, there was blood in my hair, and I looked like a drowned rat. Stefan had cleaned the cut and tended to it, thankfully.

My leg was in pain. It was burning and stiff. I knew I must have gotten hurt there as well when the car flipped over.

I stripped out of the clothes and stepped into the shower. Unfortunately I had to use Stefan's things but I figured it wouldn't matter. I needed a shower. I probably smelled as bad as I looked. I gingerly washed my leg in his body wash and used the shampoo to wash my hair. The soap burned where it touched the cut but I ignored the pain.

I must have scrubbed my body harder than necessary because when I got out of the shower, I was red. I pulled out a pair of lacy boy shorts and a matching blue bra before pulling on the sweatpants I was originally wearing. I wasn't in the mood to dress up. I took out a blue tank top from my bag and pulled it on before brushing the tangles from my hair and heading out of the bathroom.

Stefan wasn't back. I looked around the room for the first time. It was actually pretty nice. It reminded me of Carlisle's study with the amount of books he had. I was tempted to go and check them out but decided against it. I didn't want to pry.

"Bella?" Stefan came into the room. "I thought you would like to eat downstairs." He said.

I nodded and walked over to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks." I smiled.

I knew he was curious as to why I was still in his sweatpants but he never asked and I never said anything. I looked around as we headed towards the kitchen. This place was huge. I was pretty sure it was the same, if not bigger, than the Cullen house. "Do you live here alone?" I asked.

He nodded. "My uncle died and left this place for us."

"Us?"

"My brother, Damon. He comes and visits every now and again." I wondered if there was something else he was hiding. His jaw tightened a little before he relaxed.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"You're uncle." I said. "I lost my dad recently so I know how you feel."

"My uncle died in a rather unconventional way." I looked at him curiously. "He was mauled by a bear."

I cringed. My thoughts immediately went to Emmett. He was almost killed by a bear before Rosalie found him.

"That's awful." He nodded and sighed.

"How did you father die?"

I fought back the urge to cry. "He died in a fire." I whispered. "It started in the walls and no one knew until it was too late. I was with a friend of mine when it happened." It was the only thing I could come up with on the spot. Charlie told me a story once, about a house fire that happened in Forks before I moved there. It was huge and three people were killed because they couldn't get out in time.

There was silence until I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder and pulled me into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry." Should I be alarmed that some stranger is hugging me?

I ignored it and leaned into him. It felt nice to have someone holding me again. I didn't realize how much I missed physical contact.

I nodded my head. I wish I could tell him the truth. I wish I could tell him that a vampire killed my father because she had a vendetta against me.

I obviously couldn't tell him that without seeming crazy. And who knows. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and the Cullens will be in Forks and Charlie will still be alive.

I doubt it but I can't help bit wish.

**Jasper**

My family was gone. Everything was lost.

All I felt was pain. Bella was dead and it was my fault. Because of what I did on her birthday, we left and Bella died. I would never be able to forgive myself.

I didn't know where to go. Carlisle suggested I go stay with Peter and Charlotte but I didn't want them to see me like this. I didn't want to go crawling to them when something goes wrong with the family.

My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"You'd better be coming, Jazz."

"Peter?"

"Who else would call you, motherfucker?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't surprised that Peter knew I was kicked out of the family. He just knows shit.

"You guys still in New Orleans?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be there when I can."

"Good. Charlotte can't wait to see you." He paused. "And Jasper?"

"What?"

"Don't believe everything the Cullens say."

"What does that mean?"

I never got an answer because he hung up.

Great.

**There is Chapter 3! I probably wont get the next few up until tomorrow, making it three a day. **

**Once again, please review! ^_^**

**~Cori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not getting the chapters up earlier today, and this'll probably be the only one you get tonight. I've had a migraine most of the day, and if you've ever had them before, you'd know that staring at the computer screen isn't really the best idea. -_- Anyways, here is Chapter 4. Tomorrow I'll try to upload 5-8.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Stefan**

I recognized the girl sitting in front of me. I just couldn't remember where I've seen her before. It was very annoying, trying to remember. The girl sat silent, eating the soup without looking up. She looked both better and worse than before.

While the blood had been washed away, thankfully for my own sake as well as hers, it only made her appearance worse: the circles under her eyes were more prominent and the sadness even more evident. Did she not sleep at all?

Bella was looking around as she ate. I guess I could understand in a way. "Are you done?" I asked, noticing when she didn't pick up her spoon again.

"Oh." She looked down at the almost full bowl of soup. "I guess." She smiled weakly.

I took the bowl, frowning. She was too thin and way too pale to be considered healthy. I didn't want to upset her so I said nothing. "So Bella, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

She bit her lip. "I have no family. I guess I needed an out. Away from the sympathetic people in my town,"

"Was your dad well known?"

She nodded, looking down at her boney hands. "Forks is a really small town. Everyone knew everyone and my dad was the Chief of Police."

Those names sparked my memory. I read an article about the Fork's Chief of Police being killed in a house fire. Apparently his daughter was caught in the fire as well, killing them both.

I couldn't help but wonder how much of that story was actually true. Clearly the chief's daughter didn't die, as she was sitting right across from me. I remember seeing her picture in the newspaper. They must have used her yearbook picture. The difference between that image and this girl sitting across from me was astronomical.

I didn't say anything about it to her. She clearly didn't want anyone to know who she really was.

"What happened to my car?" she asked.

"It's totalled." I said. She asked me this before. "Bella, you already asked me that. You were slightly out of it when you asked, granted."

She blinked and changed the subject. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"I was passing by the highway. I saw the car flipped over." I lied.

I could tell she didn't believe me but I didn't say anything else. She simply stared at me.

She moved her hands together on the table and a tiny, insignificant scar on her wrist caught my eyes. It was a strange looking scar and I couldn't help but wonder how she got it. Something told me most humans wouldn't even notice it. My hand twitched, wanting to look at it.

"Thank you."

I looked at her blankly. "For what?"

"Saving my life,"

I looked her in the eye. Past the gratitude, I also saw resentment. Did she want to die? I could see the pain in her eyes, along with the resentment towards me. What happened to this girl that made her feel this way?

"Bella, do you remember what caused the accident?"

She frowned. "I—"

There was a knock on the door. I recognized Bonnie's scent. "I'll be right back."

She nodded as her eyes began to unfocus. I wondered if she was remembering the accident. I straightened up and walked to the door.

"Now, what is so urgent you had to interrupt dinner with my dad?" she demanded.

Bonnie has been acting very out of character lately. "Come in and I'll show you." I said leading her to the kitchen.

Bella was still sitting there, her hand under her chin as Bonnie and I walked in. Bonnie grabbed my arm when she caught sight of her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"That's her." She whispered.

"Who's her?"

"That's the girl from my visions. Her aura, it's so different than in my visions."

"Different how?" I asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't explain it. I've never seen anything like it." She looked at me. "How exactly did you two meet?"

"I found her car flipped over last night when I went out. I brought her here."

"You were meant to find her. There is no other way to explain how you found her just a few weeks after my vision."

"Bonnie,"

"Stefan?" Bella's gentle voice came from in front of us.

"Coming," I said to her. "Come on. You can meet her." I said, turning to Bonnie.

**Bella**

I felt strangely safe with Stefan. It was the most comfortable that I've been in a while. Something about the tenderness he used bringing me here and taking care of me, it made me feel like someone—anyone—cared about me.

I didn't even mind telling him about Charlie. I doubted he even knew who I was, in any case. Forks was a small town. The chances that he may have heard something are slim to none.

Stefan was talking to whoever was at the door. I took my time and studied the kitchen. It reminded me a little of the Cullen house. It didn't look like the kitchen was used often.

Like every other time, pain shot through me as I remembered the Cullens. They ruined my life. If I ever saw any one of them again, I'd happily set them on fire and watch them burn.

I wasn't usually a very violent person but the pain was worse than anything else I've ever felt before.

"Stefan?" I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, being alone in this huge house.

"Coming,"

I relaxed at his soft tone. I knew he would never hurt me. Stefan is just a normal, human man.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet someone." Stefan said. I twisted my torso and looked at the girl standing behind him. "This is a good friend of mine, Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Bella."

She moved out from behind him and took my hand. A strange jolt went through me. A feeling of warmth and comfort flowed through my body, relaxing me even more.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella."

"You too," We fell into silence but oddly, it wasn't as awkward as I would have expected.

"Stefan, why don't you leave us girls to talk?" Bonnie suggested. I got the feeling it wasn't a suggestion but rather an order.

I watched as Stefan glanced at me before nodding to Bonnie. "I'll be close. Call if you need me." He smiled at me before he left.

When I was gone, I didn't know whether to be nervous about being alone with Bonnie but she didn't seem very threatening. Actually, Bonnie reminded me a little of Alice, despite the fact that they were nothing alike.

I would never admit this to Alice, seeing as it would break her unbeating heart, but I think I preferred Bonnie's more laid back approach to life than Alice's fast paced, never stopping, annoying as hell, life. Or existence.

"So tell me Bella, what really happened that brought you all the way to Mystic Falls?"

"What did Stefan tell you?" I asked warily.

"Not much. Actually, he only told me how he found you and why he brought you here."

"I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure Stefan has more stressing things to worry about than an orphaned teen."

"Actually, he really doesn't. Stefan broke up with his girlfriend recently. All he's been doing lately is wallowing." She said.

It was shocked to hear that. Why would someone break up with Stefan? He was so nice and gentle and calming. He reminded me of Jasper in a way. There was this air about him that made people feel comfortable around him, much like Jasper.

My mind wandered away from Stefan to Jasper.

I wish I had the chance to tell him that he did nothing wrong. He was simply following his instincts. Could I really blame him for the events that followed after?

No. I wanted to. God knows how much I wished I could hate Jasper for this. But in reality, I know deep down in my heart that I was never meant to be a Cullen. I can't blame Jasper for setting in motion something that was bound to happen eventually.

"Bella?"

I blinked at looked at Bonnie. Worry was etched in her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She nodded. She didn't look like she believed me but thankfully, she didn't press it further. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, picking at my nails. "What's on your mind?"

"What happened that caused such a deep pain?" I stared at her, wide-eyed. "I can see it, in your eyes. It's similar to Stefan. Someone hurt you badly. You still love this person dearly but there is also a deep-set resentment."

I swallowed. I wasn't ready to tell her about Edward. I was afraid. What if everything just... came out? She would think I was crazy... send me away...

"You can tell me Bella."

"I'm afraid."

The chair across from me scraped across the floor and warm hands took hold of one of my icy ones. I opened my eyes and looked down. Bonnie had crouched down in front of me, looking up at me with gentle brown eyes.

"What are you afraid of Bella?"

"Everything."

"You can tell me."

"I don't know if I should."

Bonnie squeezed my hands. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Why are you doing this?"

"No one deserves to have this burden you seem to be buried under. You want to tell someone but you think they will believe you. You've been hurt so badly in the past, yet you can't tell anyone the true reasons behind it." Bonnie squeezed my hands again. "What happened to you, Bella?"

I shook my head. "I can't Bonnie. I promised. I want to. I want to tell you everything but I can't." Tears were flowing down my face. I didn't bother wiping them. I needed this. This relief.

Bonnie let me ruin her shirt as I cried. She stroked my hair. Her simply touch made me feel better. Soon enough, I calmed down.

"I'm sorry." I hiccupped.

"Something tells me you needed that." She said.

I nodded. "I think I'm going to go clean up a little."

"I have to go anyway." She said. "Stefan will be back by the time you're done."

I bit my lip. "Bonnie?" She turned around. "Will you... will you come back?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. I'll be back." She looked nervous. "I promise."

**Bonnie**

I ran into Stefan on my way out. "Bonnie," he said. "How'd it go?"

I shook my head. "Someone broke her heart beyond repair. But she's afraid of telling me what it is." I said. "Whatever happened to her before she came here seriously broke her spirit."

"Do you want me to try talking to her?"

"You can try. But go gently. She had a breakdown inside."

"I will."

**Edward**

Bella was dead. I left her to keep her safe and she died. I could have protected her. She would still be alive.

Everyone in the house was grieving. Alice and Emmett were blaming me for Bella's death. Carlisle and Esme are grieving for their lost daughter and Rosalie is concealing her pain.

With Jasper gone, he can't feel the emotional turmoil brewing through each of us.

I didn't have that chance.

I could hear Esme sobbing upstairs, thinking about all the good things she could remember about Bella.

_I didn't have enough time_ - Esme

_My poor daughter. How could we leave her? I should have fought harder against Edward._ – Carlisle

_That stupid fucker! He killed Bella!_ – Emmett

I winced. So many thoughts. I didn't know how to handle them.

_I hope you're happy, Edward_, Alice thought to me. _You killed Bella. Because of you, I'll never be able to see my best friend again!_

I needed to get away. I couldn't stand the voices anymore.

_Come back as soon as you're ready Edward.

* * *

_

_**Poor Edward. At least we know that she's really alive, but after what he put her through, I think he deserves a bit of it.**_

_**Please remember to Review! ^_^**_

_**~Cori  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Stefan**

I walked into the house and found Bella standing in the living room, staring at the fire burning in the fireplace. She had changed again and her hair was wet. She must have just gotten out of another shower.

"Bella?" I said gently.

She turned around. "Sorry," She said. "I was distracted."

I walked to stand beside her. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I said. She looked back at the fire. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I was just thinking about Bonnie." She said. "She's really nice."

"She is." I agreed. "What did you two talk about?"

She stiffened. "Not much." Her heart beat a little faster.

"You can talk to me, Bella." I said. "You can trust me."

"Bonnie told me your girlfriend broke up with you recently." She said evasively.

I didn't really want to talk to Bella about Elena but if it would help her open up to me, I was willing to. I wanted to help her in any way I could.

"Yeah," I said. "She chose to be with my brother."

"That's so sad." She mumbled. "Who in their right mind would pick anyone else over you? You're perfect."

I blinked at her. I've never heard that before. How can someone who's only known me for only a couple of hours think that? Especially someone who doesn't know who-or what-I really am.

"I'm not perfect, Bella. Nobody's perfect."

"That's not true." She argued. "My ex-boyfriend was perfect."

"I doubt that."

"You didn't know him."

"How long have you known him?"

"I met him when I first moved to live with my dad. Almost a year, I guess." She said. I led her over to the couch and sat down. "We had a bit of a rocky start. I was convinced he didn't like me."

"What exactly happened?" I asked. "Why did he leave you in the first place?"

"He said he doesn't love me. He said we were two completely different people and I didn't belong in his world. Or his life," Bella's eyes were vacant as she spoke. "They all left, without saying goodbye. My best friend, my second parents, my makeshift brother." She shook her head. "One stupid little accident and he believed the best thing to do is to leave me in a world he brought me into."

I didn't understand. What world was she talking about?

"I knew I wanted to spend forever with him. I thought he wanted that too. But I was wrong."

I took Bella's hand in mine. I was pleasantly surprised to find the warmth radiating through her and into me. She always looked so cold.

"It'll be okay, Bella."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I've gone through this. Twice."

"Will you tell me?"

I nodded and she leaned against me, biting her lip. "The first time it happened, her name was Katherine. She was... beautiful and smart and delicate. She was also using both me and my brother." Bella looked up at me in surprise. "She wanted us both. She told us that too. But it couldn't work."

"What happened to her?" Bella asked.

"She died." I answered. "The old Church burned down and she was stuck inside along with fifteen other people." People, vampires, what difference does it make?

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I said. "Katherine brought out a lot of bad things out of us. My brother and I used to have a really good relationship. Once we both started fighting over her, she split us up. Now he resents me for what happened."

"What about the second time?" Bella asked. I relished the warmth. She felt strangely good against me.

"The second time happened when I fell in love with a girl from this town." I said. "She was Bonnie's friend. Damon came to town and something in her changed. Somewhere along the line, she fell in love with him."

"Damon is your brother?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "It's hard to imagine. Both the girls that I loved both seemed to find their way to him."

"Clearly they're both idiots." Bella said. "You are too good to be true. You're nothing like my Edward. You are so much better in the way he never was."

I stroked her hair gently, appreciation flowing through me.

Bella yawned.

"Would you like to sleep?" I asked, looking down at her. She nodded. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep."

**XxX**

I couldn't sleep myself. I stood by the French doors, staring out. The night was cool and the stars were hidden behind a cloud of fog.

The conversation with Bella seemed to be keeping me awake. So many of the things she said made no sense.

She didn't seem crazy...

All I could really do was wait until she was ready to talk. Let her know that she is safe to tell me whatever she wanted.

Bonnie said that what Bella was hiding was a secret. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Could that have been the source of her breakdown? All these secrets she's keeping? They must be eating her up inside. How bad could these secrets be? Bella seemed too innocent to have run-ins with vampires. But for a girl like her, it's hard to tell. I was drawn to her in a manner that even I can't understand. Was it just me or all vampires in general? Bonnie did say I was meant to find her. She also said she was the key to my happiness.

How can this one human girl accomplish something that I no longer believe in? I lost so much, in terms of Elena, and Katherine. Was I even ready to open my heart again?

Granted, Bella didn't look anything like Katherine or Elena. Bella had a beauty that I doubt she even saw in herself. Underneath all that pain and desolation, Bella must be timeless.

Cries of agony came from the other bedroom. I turned around and went to Bella. She was moving all over the bed, her back arched as she cried out. "No... Charlie..." she was crying tears in her sleep. I moved closer to her. No wonder she had circles under her eyes.

I very gently probed her mind. I didn't try to see what she was dreaming. I just wanted to help her sleep.

_Sleep Bella_, I sent to her. _Nothing you see is real. It is all just your imagination._

With my assistance, Bella was able to calm and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her face relaxed, along with her body. She curled up on her side, her little hand resting on her cheek.

Once I know she will sleep through the rest of the night, I go to my own room, desperate for sleep and to forget this day.

**Jasper**

I don't know what possessed me to come back here. This is the place where all the bad things went down.

I needed to see for myself. I couldn't trust Alice's visions. The Swan house came into view. There really was nothing left but a pile of ashes. Yellow police tape wrapped around the perimeter of it. Bella's truck was the only car in the driveway. The police must have taken the Chief's cruiser back to the station.

Something inside broke. Bella really was dead.

I headed back to the Cullen house, my thoughts unable to think about anything other than Bella. Because I was starting over, needed to get a few things I left a few there. Things that Alice didn't want me to take. Now that I was no longer a Cullen, I could go back to my original roots.

Alice always hated my cowboy boots and hat. I changed for her and look how that turned out. But no more. I was not going to let another women make me change to fit in.

Coming up the stairs, something unusual caught my attention. Bella's scent hung in the house, faint but still there enough for me to know she was here. I followed her scent up the stairs and into Carlisle's study.

The family safe had been left open. I don't remember Carlisle leaving it open when we left. How strange.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You on your way here, Major?"

"I had to make a quick stop." I said, looking around the study.

"Something wrong there, Jasper?"

"No." I went back to my room and grabbed my things from the back of my closet. "Look, Peter. I'll be there in a couple of weeks. Tell Charlotte not to worry, either." I knew Charlotte would get worried.

"I'll try. Just don't stay away too long."

"I'll talk to you later, Peter."

I shut the phone before Peter had a chance to answer. I sighed and looked around the room Alice and I once shared, before all the pain and accusations flew.

On my way out the door, a picture of Bella and the family caught my eye. It was in a frame, sitting on Edward's piano.

I walked to it, picking it up. We were all there, a time when we were all happy. This was taken during the summer on a particularly sunny day. Carlisle and Esme suggested we go to the baseball field. We had our annual vamp games. Bella had come with us to watch. It was one of the best days we had as a family. Even Rosalie was nice, and Rose is never nice.

I pulled the picture out of the frame and stuffed it in my pocket. Bella was already out of our life long before the fire. They left behind any memories of her.

I left the house; unable to look back at the last place I was ever happy.

**Bella**

I woke up from the nightmare, gasping for breath and unable to stop the shaking. My body shook with sobs.

I dreamt about Charlie and Victoria. Since I wasn't actually there to see what happened, I've been subconsciously filling in the details while I sleep. They are always so different.

I lay back again, wanting to sleep but unable to.

The clock said it was two thirty. That's just great. I haven't even slept three hours.

Crawling out of the bed, I make my way to Stefan's room. I don't know what possessed me to go there but I seemed to feel safe when I was around him.

Stefan was sleeping in is bed, his body relaxed. He was so beautiful. Not in the way Edward was but I didn't think I could handle it.

Was it wrong of me to want to go and curl around him? I didn't think so but then again, I was used to having Edward with me when I sleep.

Stefan woke out of his slumber and his dark eyes met mine. "Bella?" he said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." I admitted sheepishly. "I had a bad dream."

I felt like a child who needed the comfort of another in order to wash away the bad dreams.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like me to help you?"

"How?"

He motioned to the bed. "Come here." I walked hesitantly towards the bed and sat down. "Lie down and make yourself comfortable." He said in a gentle, soothing voice.

I did as he said, waiting for him to continue.

"Close your eyes and think of a moment in your life when you were the happiest."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a moment, any moment in my life when I was happy. Being with Edward always made me happy but there were moments of pain in there as well. Instead I thought about my childhood with Charlie when he tried teaching me how to fish. I was only five and Charlie had brought me my own fishing pole.

"Have you got one?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"Good. Now remember what it felt like. What did you feel at that moment?"

I remembered feeling relaxed. The sun was shining down on us and Charlie was grinning because he was finally teaching me something that he loved so much. I remembered sitting there, listening to Charlie tell me what to do and what would happen when I finally caught my own fish.

Stefan's voice seemed to drown out as I remembered.

_"That's right, Bella. You're doing great." Charlie said, chuckling._

_"Are you sure?" I asked, staring down into the water. "It doesn't feel like there's anything down there."_

_He smiled. "It takes a lot of patience Bells. The fish aren't always going to come to you right away."_

_I leaned back against him, holding the rod. It seemed like hours had passed before the pole moved. "D-Daddy?" I cried out nervously. "What's going on?"_

_Charlie wrapped his arms around me, his hands holding onto mine and he began helping me wind it in. "You must have caught a fish, Bells."_

_"Really?"_

_Charlie grunted and continued to bring it in. Finally, a huge fish appeared, flopping, trying to escape. Charlie whistled. "That's a mighty big fish you got there, Bells."_

_I reached out one finger to touch it and nearly squealed when it moved again. I looked over at my dad. He was smiling and holding a camera. "Smile, Bella."_

_I smiled a huge smile, holding the fish up._

I woke with a start. Blinking, I looked at the window. The sun was out. I finally slept through the whole night without waking up.

Relief washed through me.

I was still in Stefan's room but he was no longer here. I yawned once and rubbed the crust away from my eyes before making my way downstairs.

* * *

**The only excuse I have for not posting today is that my sister and her friends confiscated the computer, so I've been busying myself with chores. So yeah, sorry guys.**

**Review please! ^_^**

**~Cori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully by posting this one early enough, you guys wont be upset if I wont get the next ones up until later today. It all depends on who is on the computer when. I'd sit here and rant about how I want my own computer back, but that wont help...so...on with the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Stefan**

After Bella fell asleep that night, she started mumbling something. I didn't know for sure but it sounded suspiciously like fish.

I didn't know what fish had to do with her dreams but I was too tired to think it through. Instead, I got into the bed, conscious of Bella lying beside me, and fell asleep.

Waking up the night morning, I was surprised to find a warm body pressed against mine. Bella's back was to my chest, my arm wrapped around her tiny waist. I don't know how it happened but I was pleasantly surprised by how nice it felt, having another body pressed against mine.

I lay beside Bella for several long moments before easing out of bed. I knew she would wake up soon so I headed downstairs to make her breakfast.

I knew the moment Bella woke up. She moved around upstairs, her feet shuffling as she made her way downstairs. She was stretching, exposing a sliver of her smooth, flat stomach. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, tresses falling out of the elastic.

"Good morning, Stefan." She said.

"Morning, Bella." I said, turning back to the French toast.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" she asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Breakfast."

"You made me French toast?"

"Is that okay? If not I can make something—"

"It's perfect." She interrupted. "Thank you." Bella took her plate and sat at the table. Instead of eating, she simply stared at it for several minutes.

"You better eat that before it gets cold." I said.

Bella jumped at my voice and nodded. She hesitantly cut into it and took a bite. She moaned and then blushed bright red when she realized what she did.

"How is it?" I asked.

"It's delicious." She said. "Thank you Stefan."

"Then what's the matter?" I wondered.

Bella swallowed and looked at me. "I haven't had French toast since my dad died." She mumbled. "He took me out for breakfast one morning and I was too anxious to get back home so I could see Edward." Tears slipped from her eyes. "I wish I spent more time with him. I wish I told him more how much I loved him."

I knew she wasn't talking about Edward. "I'm sure he knows, Bella."

She shook her head, burying her head in her hands. "I don't know who I am anymore, Stefan." She whispered. "I lost everything that—everyone—who cared about me and now I feel like I don't belong in my own skin. I know this happens, parents die and everyone has their heart broken at some point but I never expected it to happen so close together. The people I love either left voluntarily or because of a freak accident that could have been stopped. My dad wasn't supposed to die the way he did. He was supposed to die of natural causes."

Who knew that French toast would be the cause of her breakdown?

"I've lost my own identity. I don't know where I belong anymore." She whispered.

I went to her side and cradled her in my arms. "You belong here, Bella."

She raised her head and I stared into her gorgeous brown eyes, now glossy from the tears she spilled. I gently wiped the tears away with my thumbs. Bella pressed her cheek into my hand, sighing softly.

"Now, are you going to waste that perfectly good French toast?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head as my hand dropped to my side. Her stomach growled as Bella took another bite.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked. "Obviously I can't stay here."

Good question. "Why can't you stay here?"

She blinked. "Because I don't belong here," She said. "I don't belong anywhere."

I shook my head. "Bella, you have nowhere to go." I said. "What are you going to do?"

She seemed to struggle for an answer. "I'm just going to have to find a job and move on."

"You can't do that, Bella." I said. "Would it make any difference if I wanted you to stay here?"

Bella stared at me for a couple of minutes. I waited in silence as she thought. "Why would you want me to stay?"

"I know what it's like to be a wanderer. You don't have to live that life." I answered truthfully. "Besides, I doubt Bonnie would appreciate it if you up and left all of the sudden."

"You don't mind that I'll be interrupting your life?"

"Bella, you have never interrupted my life. I like having you here." I promised. "You make me feel like I'm worthy of something. Like I have something to keep me going," I didn't expect to be so brutally honest.

"So I'm just charity?" her eyes flashed with anger.

"Of course not," I disagreed. "Knowing that you're here makes it so much easier because I'm helping someone who has nowhere else to go. I have all this room and I'm here by myself. You don't know how disconcerting it is to walk into this house and know that it's empty."

"You really want me to stay?" she asked.

I nodded.

Bella swallowed and looked down at her now empty plate. I didn't even realize she had finished eating. "Please stay Bella. It will make me feel better, knowing your safe."

"Why do you care so much about someone you've just met yesterday?"

"Because neither of us have anyone else..." I said.

Bella and I sat in silence while I let her consider my offer.

"You'll really let me stay?" she asked.

"Yes Bella."

There was several more minutes of silence before she spoke. "Okay."

I didn't expect the rush of happiness I felt at that single word, but I welcomed it to stay.

**Bella**

I don't know why I agreed to stay. Maybe it's because it's the first act of kindness I've experienced since I left Forks.

But if I stayed, wouldn't he eventually learn the truth of how I got there? Panic overcame me. I didn't want Stefan to think I was a monster.

I didn't want to lie to him either, though. He's doing so much to help me and yet I don't know how long I can go keeping the truth from him.

"Would you like me to show you around Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, breaking through my scattered mind.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I want you to feel comfortable here, Bella." He said.

I nodded my head reluctantly. "Okay."

He smiled the first genuine smile I've seen. "Good. Why don't you go have a shower and get ready?" he suggested.

I stood up and headed upstairs. This house was so big I was afraid of getting lost. Thankfully, finding Stefan's room wasn't as hard as I expected.

Charlie would have had a heart attack if he knew I was sharing a house with a boy. And one that was all by himself. At least with the Cullens, the whole family was there.

Stop thinking about them, I scolded myself.

I stepped into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes, turning on the water. I shivered as the warm water touched my cold skin.

**XxX**

Stefan was already ready when I got downstairs. He was staring out the window, completely still as he watched.

"Stefan?"

He turned around. "You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Come on then." He led me out to the car. It reminded me of the Cullens and their love for cars. I slipped into the passenger seat and stared out the window.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I wondered.

"I thought I'd show you around town." He said.

I smiled and nodded, looking out the window. This town reminded of Forks. I had no doubt that everyone knew everyone.

"This is a town where everyone knows everyone isn't it?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," He said. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone get to you."

I smiled and laugh. "How could you protect me from them?"

Stefan looked at me with a glint in his eye. "Just trust me."

I chuckled and nodded. We fell silent as he drove. It didn't take long until we were downtown. "Would you mind if I asked about Elena?"

He stiffened briefly before relaxing. "What do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering where you met her."

"Really?"

I nodded. "First time I saw her was at school. I was in the office, talking to the secretary about my schedule. Elena and Bonnie were staring at me."

"Reminds me of my first day in Forks," I said absently.

Stefan laughed and stopped the car.

"Anyway, the first time I actually spoke to her, was that afternoon. She was sitting in the cemetery. She liked to go there to talk to her parents." He paused, waiting for some reaction from me. When none came, he continued.

"Our meeting was unconventional." He chuckled. "She was so different." He parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

We got out of the car and I followed him towards a building. "Where are we?" I asked, looking at the name above the door.

_Mystic Grill._

I looked at him with interest. "It's a place everyone goes to." He said. "It's got good food and even pool tables."

"You're not going to make me play, are you?"

He chuckled. "Maybe,"

"I wouldn't advise it." I warned. "I have no hand-eye coordination to speak of. I'll probably put out someone's eye with the cue ball."

"You can't be that bad." Stefan disagreed.

I shrugged. "You're funeral."

People looked at us as we walked inside. I had the strong feeling of Déjà vu. I shivered and pushed closer to Stefan. "They aren't so bad."

"People are all the same in any small town." I said.

"Stefan," A woman with blond hair came up to us.

"Morning, Sherriff Forbes." He replied, putting his hand at the small of my back.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, looking at me with interest.

"I'm Bella." I said, annoyed that she would ask him and not me.

"She's a friend of mine." Stefan said, glancing at me. "She just got here a few days ago."

"Is she staying with you?"

"Yes Sherriff,"

She turned away from me to look at Stefan. "How's Damon? Is he coming home soon?"

"No ma'am," He said. "I think Damon's gone for good."

"That's too bad." She sighed. "The Counsel misses his input on things."

Stefan looked surprised but didn't comment. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

He nodded his head, removing his hand as she disappeared.

I looked at Stefan. "Don't mind her." He said. "She's suspicious of everyone who comes to town."

"Why?"

"She has to be." Stefan explained. "There have been a few problems that have caught her attention."

"What kind of problems?"

He shrugged. "Animal attacks."

I stiffened at that. Every time I heard about animal attacks, it was always a problem that vampires caused.

It's not the same, I told myself. This is different.

"Let's go play pool." Stefan suggested.

* * *

**There you go! ^_^ I would like to remind you guys, that all I'm doing with these chapters is going through and fixing small stuff or adding things in, so for the most part, they're still like JezebelWhitlock had written them. You wont really see a difference in the writing until you see the chapter I've been working on. **

**Please remember to Review! They're like cups of coffee when I'm awake earlier than normal. **

**~Cori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Too tired to really put an A.N. up here =) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Alice**

_Two weeks earlier..._

Since Jasper left, I've been having flashes of him. I've seen him take Carlisle's advice and go to Charlotte and Peter and I also saw his decision to stop in Forks.

"Anything new, Alice?" Esme asked.

I knew she was worried about him despite everything. I shook my head. "He's still in Forks."

"Doing what?" she wondered, sitting down beside me. "He's been sitting in front of the Swan house for a while."

"Just sitting there?"

I nodded, annoyed. I didn't want to talk about Jasper anymore. "I'm going to find Edward." I stood up and kissed her on the cheek so she wouldn't think I was blowing her off.

"When you find him, will you please tell him to come home? I miss my son."

"Sure Esme."

I jumped from the second story window and followed his scent to a little clearing within the woods. Edward was lying on the grass with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I don't want to talk, Alice." He said without sitting up.

"That's too bad because we're going to talk." I made my way to him and stretched out beside him. We sat out here for several long moments until I spoke. "You need to come home, Edward. Esme and Carlisle are worried about you."

"I'm sure they're faring better than I am." He grumbled.

"Edward, I understand what—"

"No you don't, Alice." He snapped, getting in my face. "You weren't there the night I left. You didn't see Bella's face crumble and knowing it was all your fault."

"Bella knew you were doing this to protect her, Edward." When he didn't reply, my hands clenched. "Didn't she?"

"I told her I didn't want her anymore." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"I lied to her, okay?" He shouted. "I wanted her to have a clean break. I didn't want her to hold on to the sliver of hope that we might come back."

"And us?" I demanded. "Did you lie to her about us as well?"

"No, Alice." He whispered.

"How dare you, Edward? Why would you do something like that? Bella must have believed we all left because we wanted to!" I snapped. "She believed none of us loved her when she died."

Edward winced and nodded, burying his face in his hands. "I know, Alice. I screwed up big time."

I shook my head. "She's gone, Edward." I said softly. "And we weren't there to stop it."

Edward nodded. "I know."

**Jasper**

I looked at the photograph. Bella was smiling into the camera, her eyes bright with excitement. Rose and Emmett weren't even looking at the camera and surprise, surprise; Rose's hand was practically on Emmett's crouch. Alice hanging from my back, her arms wrapped around my neck. Carlisle was staring straight at the camera with a smile on his face while Esme was smiling at Edward. Edward was smiling down at Bella with so much love in his eyes as he held her close.

I still couldn't believe that Bella was dead. How could someone so innocent die from such a thing as simple as a fire? A girl who survived a vampire attack couldn't survive something as mundane as a house fire. It didn't seem right.

I wish I could have apologized to her.

I folded the photo once more and shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans.

I had been here too long, it was time to move.

**Stefan**

A couple of weeks had passed since Bella came to live with me. It was amazing and strange how close we've gotten in such a short amount of time.

It probably had something to do with the fact that she slept in my bed every night because it "kept the dreams away" according to Bella.

Speaking of...

"Stefan?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can we go to the Grill tonight? I promised Bonnie I'd meet her there." She bit her lip nervously, as though she was worried I would say no. It was physically impossible to say no to this girl.

"Sure Bella," I chuckled. Bella smiled and kissed my cheek. She's been doing that a lot lately and the more she does it, the more I wish she'd actually kiss me and not tease me. She tripped as she turned around. "Careful there, Bella." I felt a jolt go through me hand and up my arm. It happened each time she touched me.

"Thanks." She whispered, staring up at me. She chewed her lip, resting her tiny hands on my chest. She pulled away and cleared her throat. "I'd better go get ready."

I nodded and watched her leave.

I really needed to talk to her about that.

**XxX**

Bella was in a strangely good mood. She skipped to the door and I followed with a laugh. "You're in a good mood." I said.

She nodded. "I'm finally moving on." She stopped and turned to face me. "I'm ready to love again, just like Edward wanted me to."

I was surprised she'd said his name. She didn't say it very often, simply because we didn't talk about it. "I'm glad you're doing better, Bella. It's nice to see you smile."

"Bella!" Bonnie called.

She turned around and walked over to her. "Hey Bonnie." She smiled. "You coming in, Stefan?" Bella called.

I chuckled and nodded, heading in their direction. Bella went in ahead of us. "You are looking better than usual, Stefan." Bonnie said. "Does Bella have something to do with that?" she asked slyly.

"Yes."

Bonnie stopped in surprise. I doubt she thought I would willingly admit it.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I really like her, Bonnie. It's strange how close we've got since she arrived."

"That's great!" she smiled enthusiastically. "Now, have you told her yet?"

"Uh... no,"

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, Bonnie."

"You only think it's complicated because everything about you is complicated."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Keep telling yourself that." She shook her head and went to find Bella, who was standing at the bar, drinking a soda. She was talking to Matt, who finally moved up from being a bus boy to the bartender.

"Better go get her before Matt tries to steal your girl."

"She's not—"

"Go!" she pushed me towards her.

I went to Bella's side. Matt straightened up when he saw me approach. "Hey Stefan," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella and I are here to see Bonnie." I said.

"You know Bella?" Matt said, looking between the two of us. Bella had subconsciously moved closer to me, sending a thrill of pleasure through me.

"Sure, she's been living with me for a couple of weeks." I said.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You're finally over Elena?"

I didn't even wince. "I'm simply glad Elena is happy."

Bella was looking between the two of us and shook her head, leaving without another word. "Come on, Stefan. Let's dance." She pulled me away from the bar and led me to a table.

"I thought you wanted to dance."

"No." She said. "I just wanted to get you two away from each other. The testosterone was killing me." She said dramatically.

I laughed. "That's very funny, Bella." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. Her gasped in surprise and I could feel her heart speed up against me.

With the teasing over, Bella and I looked at each other. She bit her lip nervously as she peered up at me. I leaned down, and brushed my lips gently against—

"Stefan!"

Bella and I jumped apart. I sighed in frustration. Of course we would be interrupted just as we were about to kiss.

I turned around, keeping one arm around Bella's waist. Mrs. Lockwood was standing there, smiling. "Hello, Stefan. It's been a while. How's Damon? Has he come home yet?"

"No, Mrs. Lockwood, he hasn't."

"Who's your little friend?" she asked, staring at Bella with little interest.

"She's a friend of mine." I said.

"Can she speak?"

"Of course I can." Bella snapped. "My name is Bella."

I squeezed her hip, warning her to shut up.

"Where are you from, Bella?"

"Washington."

"DC?"

"No."

Mrs. Lockwood looked at her with distaste. "How long are you staying?"

"Depends on how long Stefan is willing to let me stay."

Both women looked at me, and I shrugged. "Bella can stay as long as she likes."

Mrs. Lockwood made a face and walked away without another word. I shook my head. Mrs. Lockwood was a terrible flirt. She especially had it bad for Damon while he was still in town.

I caught Bella looking at me. "What?"

"Care to explain why that woman is so territorial?"

"Mrs. Lockwood is the Mayor's wife. She flirts with any attractive man."

"I pity the woman's husband."

So would I if I didn't hate him so much. Because of him, I was nearly run out of town. Bella was looking around. "What happened to Bonnie?"

I looked as well. "I don't know."

"Do you think she's okay?"

I nodded. "Bonnie can take care of herself." It was beginning to get dark. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Bella blushed and nodded. "Sure." She took my hand and together we left. We walked in comfortable silence and I couldn't help but wonder about her past. In the weeks that Bella has been living with me, I haven't learned much about her past. All I know about her is that her father is dead, she lived in Forks and her ex-boyfriend was a douchebag.

"Stefan?" Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe that there are... beings out there, different than us?"

I stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Like... supernatural beings."

Supernatural.

Vampires.

_Great._

"I don't know..." I lied. "Why?"

"I was just curious."

I couldn't help but wonder if this question had anything to do with her reluctance to tell me her past.

"Bella," I stopped and faced her.

She looked at me with her doe eyes, her plump lips parted and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her to me and finally—_finally_—kissed her.

Bella had stiffened in surprise. It didn't take long until she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her warm body against mine.

I moaned into her mouth. She tasted incredible.

Pulling away to breath, Bella whispered, "Finally"

I chuckled. "My thoughts exactly,"

We looked at each other before she burst into giggles. I leaned my forehead against hers and breathed in her amazing scent.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that." Bella said, biting her lip.

"Oh, I think I can imagine."

I brushed my lips against her again, sighing in pleasure as Bella's tongue peeked out and traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let her in willingly, our tongues massaging the other, neither fighting for dominance.

Bella's hands slipped under my shirt and I groaned at the feeling of her soft hands touching my bare skin.

"Bella," I breathed, kissing her down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Mmm, Stefan, as much as I would love to continue this—and I would—we can't do this in the middle of the sidewalk."

I pulled away with a sigh. She was right but that didn't mean I had to like it. "Come on, Bella." I pulled her hand and led her to the car.

Bella's face was flushed and she was oozing happiness. It was the first time since she got here that I've seen her, this happy.

I smiled and went back to the house.

**Awww, things seem to be getting a little heated, huh? =) **

**Please remember to Review!**

**~Cori **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's how its gunna go. Tomorrow I'll be typing chapter 10 up to send to JezebelWhitlock so she can read it, cause I promised. So tomorrow you will get chapter 9, and depending on when she replies you should be getting 10 on thursday. Everyone good with that? **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella**

Kissing Stefan was nothing I've ever experienced. With Edward it was always chaste kisses, nothing like this.

"Mm, Stefan," I moaned. "At this rate we aren't going to make it home."

"I'm okay with that." He whispered against my neck.

"Well, I'd rather not make a mockery out of myself. These people are already weary of me." I kissed along his jaw, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Shall we go home then?"

"Absolutely." I agreed.

I pulled away from Stefan as he drove back to the house in a hurry. I giggled. I've never seen him so eager for anything. He was always so stoic. Rarely have I seen him even crack a smile.

"What's so funny, Bella?"

I shook my head and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. I took his hand that was wrapped around my shoulder and held it in both of mine. "Mm, Stefan you're so warm."

"As opposed to what?"

"Nothing." I said.

He pulled up into the house and took the keys out of the ignition. Stefan helped me out of the car and led me into the house. He walked in front of me, not letting go of my hand until we were up in his room. Although I've slept in his room since I got here, it was different in these circumstances. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. He sighed against my lips and pulled me closer.

"Stefan," I met his gaze and bit my lip nervously.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, skimming his fingertips along my cheekbone.

"I'm not ready for sex."

He smiled and pressed another kiss to my lips. "I know, sweetheart." He said. "And I won't push you for it."

I smiled. "But for now, I'm happy with major making out sessions."

"Mm," he said. "I can live with that."

Stefan pressed his lips against mine and lowered me onto the bed. He pressed himself against me, his body warm and soft. Our lips moved against each other in perfect sync and I moaned as his fingers slipped under my shirt and grazed the skin of my stomach.

He pulled away so I could breathe and kissed down my jaw. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

I pushed Stefan's shirt up. He seemed to understand what I wanted and sat up a little to help me. I pulled his shirt up all the way and threw it across the room. His chest was well defined. I ran my fingers across his muscles. He shuddered. "Fuck, Bella," he groaned.

His hands moved further up my shirt until he grazed the underside of my breast through my bra. "Mm, Stefan, you feel so good."

After a couple of hours of making out, I had somehow found myself shirtless, though my bra was still on. I couldn't help but yawn. Stefan immediately noticed my exhaustion and pulled away. "Alright, sweetheart. You need to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

He chuckled. "After all this, do you honestly expect me to say otherwise?"

I flushed at the idiocy of my question. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Bella."

I slipped out of bed to change into pyjamas and brush my teeth. Stefan was standing by the doors leading out to the balcony, dressed only in plaid flannel pants.

He must not have heard me so I took the time to study him. He was absolutely gorgeous, even against Edward's immortal body. Stefan turned around and looked at me, a smile on his face. "See something you like, sweets?"

"Mhm," I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, staring out the window. "It's such a beautiful night." I sighed.

"Yes. It is." I peeked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Stefan looked down at me with a small smile. "I'm fine." He promised, kissing me on the head. "I just never thought I'd feel like this again."

"Feel what?"

"Needed," He mumbled. "Wanted... loved."

I knew how he felt. "I know." I agreed, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "I've been through the same things."

Stefan raised my chin and pressed a gentle kiss against my lips. "Are you ready to sleep, sweetheart?"

I nodded and yawned sleepily. My eyes were drooping from exhaustion. So much has happened emotionally today. But I wouldn't change it. I'm glad I was finally able to tell Stefan how I felt.

I fell asleep against Stefan, my head resting against his chest.

**XxX**

When I woke up the next morning, Stefan was still asleep. I tilted my head up and watched him. His face was so much more relaxed.

I trailed my fingers down his chest. His muscles rippled under my fingers, even in sleep. A feeling of mischief washed over me and I pressed gentle kisses along his chest.

"Mm," he sighed and ran his hand through my hair. "That feels great."

I smiled against his chest. "Why are you always so perfect?"

"I'm hardly perfect, Bella."

"I disagree." I rested my head and breathed in his natural smell. He always smelled so amazing.

"You planning on spending the whole day in bed?" he asked.

"Can we?"

Stefan rolled me over until he was hovering over me. He stared down at me before pressing a gentle kiss against my jaw.

"As much as I would love to, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we both have things to do today,"

"I don't have anything to do."

"Didn't you promise Bonnie you would help her out today?"

"Oh." I sighed. "Fine. I still don't know why she needs helping cleaning out her closet."

"Elena used to help her out. It's a great bonding experience."

"I've never liked being surrounded by obscene amounts of clothes." I mumbled. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love Bonnie and she begged you to help."

"Would she be upset if I cancelled?"

"Bella,"

I sighed and slipped out of bed. "Fine," I said dramatically. "I'll go."

**xXx**

Bonnie and I agreed to meet in the quad, centre of town at noon. It was eleven thirty when I got there, only because Stefan insisted I go early.

I was people watching when a boy around my age walked by. He saw me sitting on the bench and walked over.

"You're Bella right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert." He said. "My aunt told me you were staying at the Salvatore boarding house?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So you know the truth?" he asked. "I didn't think anyone would be that brave to stay in that house with one or even both of the Salvatore brothers."

"Truth?" I asked, catching his earlier words. "The truth about what?"

He looked at me curiously. "You don't have to pretend." He said. "I know that Stefan is a vampire."

"WHAT?"

Bonnie showed up and looked between the two of us. "What's going on?"

I turned on her. "Did you know Stefan was a vampire?"

She pretended to be surprised but I saw right through it. "Did everyone know?"

"It wasn't for us to tell, Bella." Bonnie said.

"So you lied to me."

Jeremy frowned at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought you-"

"Forget it."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to have a nice, long talk with Stefan."

**Stefan**

It felt great having Bella in my arms. Although I was happy she was finally mine, I was glad Bonnie managed to get Bella away from the house. I needed to hunt.

The woods were full of wildlife and I finally felt a desire to hunt.

After a few squirrels, which were the only things I could actually find in the woods, I headed home. It was only a couple of hours since I left and I ached to hold Bella.

Coming back to the house, I was surprised when I sensed Bella in the house. She was alone and I was worried. Something must have happened while she was with Bonnie.

I made my way into the house and up the stairs. Bella was in my room, packing her bags. "Bella?" I looked around the room, watching as she shoved her clothes into the bags. "What are you doing?"

She faltered momentarily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?" she hissed, turning around to face me. Her eyes were red from the tears.

I stiffened. There was no way Bonnie could have told her that. And since she's the only person who knows, who could have possibly...?

"Jeremy Gilbert told me." she said. She must have seen the look of confusion cross my face.

"Jeremy Gilbert." I repeated. "Of course,"

"Why didn't you tell me, Stefan?"

"It's not exactly something you can say to everyone, Bella." I pointed out.

"You should have told me!" she shouted.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"You have nowhere to go."

She threw her bag on the floor and sat on the bed, screaming out in frustration. I wanted to go to her and hold her but something told me she wouldn't appreciate it.

I could smell the tears. "I'm tired of being lied to. I'm tired of secrets."

"I don't understand, Bella."

She shook her head. "Vampires are the reason my father is dead."

"What?"

"My father is dead because a vindictive vampire bitch wanted revenge on something I had no control over."

"Bella, I don't understand." I moved closer but she stopped me.

"Please, just... stay over there." I nodded. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"I would say so." I agreed.

"Then we should start."

**xXx**

Bella and I sat downstairs while we talked. She sat across from me, far away from me as she could.

I waited for her to start. I knew she wasn't looking forward to this. I wasn't looking forward to this.

She showed me the scar on her wrist. "Do you see this?" she asked. I nodded. "It happened when last spring, I fell in love with a vampire and we were playing baseball with his vampire family. A pair of nomads heard them playing and decided to come. They caught my scent, realized I was human and hunted me. Jasper and Alice, Edward's brother and sister, took me to Arizona to hide from the tracker while the rest of the family hunted him down."

I sat in utter amazement. She continued, "He called me, told me he had my mom and wanted me to meet him in an old ballet studio that I went to as a child. He said he was going to kill her if I didn't come. I snuck away from Jasper and Alice in the airport and went there. He was alone; he lied about having my mom. She was safe in Florida. He nearly killed me and started drinking my blood. Edward came before he could drain me, pulled him off me and kept him away while Jasper and Emmett came. They took care of James while Edward sucked the venom out."

"Venom?"

"You... don't have venom?" she asked. "Of course you don't. I would have known right away you were a vampire. He's a different kind of vampire than you."

"Different?" I repeated.

"I'll tell you later." She said. "Anyway, my relationship with Edward went downhill on my eighteenth birthday. I got a paper cut and Jasper tried to kill me. He was new to the vegetarian lifestyle. It wasn't his fault. But Edward left me three days later. He said he didn't love me and I didn't belong in his world."

Suddenly everything made sense. All the things she said about being thrust into a world she didn't belong in. She was talking about the vampire world.

"What happened, Bella? After Edward left. What happened?"

"I lost myself." She said quietly. "I forgot everything about myself because Edward was my world. Charlie talked to me. He was scared that I would never get better. I realized what I was doing to him—to my mom. So I told myself I would get better. I asked one of my old friends if she wanted to go shopping with me. We had so much fun." Tears were streaming down her face and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and—moving at vampire speed—sat beside Bella, taking her into my arms.

"You don't have to continue, Bella."

She shook her head and clung to my shirt. "I have to." she straightened up but didn't let go of my shirt. Bella took a deep breath and stared ahead. "When I got home from my night out with my friend, Charlie was lying in a pool of his own blood."

Oh, I didn't like where this was going.

"The living room was trashed and there was a message for me on the wall, written in Charlie's blood." She continued. "She was looking for me. She wanted me dead. Still does, I guess."

"Who was looking for you?"

"The mate of the vampire Jasper and Emmett killed in Arizona."

I finally understood. "Why did you set your house on fire?"

She leaned her head against shoulder. "I couldn't let people see the message on the wall. It was obviously directed at me and I couldn't tell them there was a vampire on a rampage for my life. So I set the house on fire, faked my own death and left Forks."

Wow.

* * *

**Wow indeed. The truth is finally out! I think she handled it pretty well, don't you? =)  
**

**Please remember to Review!**

**~Cori  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can practically feel your anticipation for this chapter, along with the excitement that for most of you, we're closer to the chapter you've been waiting on for a while. So... here you go! =D Please read the A.N. at the bottom of the page when you're done reading. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

Stefan and I sat in silence after I finished speaking. I knew my story was almost impossible to believe if anyone else heard it. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"The Cullens don't know you're alive?" he asked.

"I don't think so." At least, I hoped not. I didn't need Alice to be looking into my future. It was her fault that Charlie was dead.

Actually, that was a lie. It's Edward's fault that Charlie is dead. If he hadn't left me, none of this would have happened.

"I don't know if Alice saw it or not."

He looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Alice can see the future." I said. "It's not concrete though. It based on decisions. When someone changed their minds about something, it changes the future."

"What else can the Cullens do?" he asked.

"Well... Edward can read people's minds. Not mine and no one really knows why."

He nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Jasper is an empath. He can feel emotions and change them when he feels necessary."

"How are these vampires different then me?"

"You look more human than they do. Your skin is warm and soft, you eat human food, your eyes don't shift colors." I shook my head. "The Cullens are like living stone. Their bodies are like marble and they're ice cold. Their hearts don't beat. Their eyes change depending on their feeding habits. When they're hungry, their eyes turn black. For the few vampires who feed from animals, their eyes are a golden color. Human drinkers have red eyes." I shivered, remembering James's red eyes as he tossed me around like a rag doll. "They're also venomous. They don't have fangs but when the drink from humans, venom gets injected into the body and the change begins. It takes about three days for the change to be completed; all the while the human is lying in agonizing pain."

I instinctively rubbed the scar on my wrist where James bit me. Stefan took my hand and studied the bite mark.

I watched as he ran his fingertips over it, and he stiffened in surprise when he noticed the cooler temperature.

"This is the scar you got when the vampire bit you?"

I nodded. "That spot will always be several degrees cooler than anywhere else."

"That's unbelievable." He murmured.

I shrugged. I wanted to run my fingers through his soft hair. Stefan kissed the spot on my wrist and I sighed. It felt so good.

"Shall I tell you my story now, or shall we wait until later?"

"Now," I said. "I don't think I'll be able to handle it any other time."

Stefan nodded and pulled me into his lap. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his chest. I relished the heat of his body pressed against me.

"It all started in 1864."

I jerked and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

He chuckled and nodded. "May I continue?" I nodded and looked down at our hands. They had somehow interlaced with Stefan's. His voice pulled me back into the story. "Anyway, my brother had just come back from fighting in the Civil War. We had a houseguest staying with us. Katherine Pierce was a beautiful woman. My father adored her, even though she was a vampire." Uh-oh. "No one knew about it. At the time, Mystic Falls was being overrun with vampires. The Founding Families were working on trying to get rid of them. My father was one of them.

"Damon and I were both vying for Katherine's attention. We were both entranced by her beauty and grace." I flinched. Vampires and their grace. "We never knew that Katherine was with us both."

I looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything. Stefan seemed to have a faraway look on his face. His arms tightened around me.

"She ended up drinking from both of us on occasion. She would feed from us and then offer us her blood in return. It actually happened quite often. But by then, the Founding Families were on a manhunt, trying to get as many vampires as they could. They had a weapon that could locate vampires. Jonathan Gilbert invented it."

"Jonathan Gilbert?"

"Elena's ancestor." He said.

"Oh."

Stefan kissed my temple and continued, "Damon and I were the only ones who knew Katherine was a vampire but my father had his suspicions. He poured vervain in my drink and when Katherine drank my blood, she got sick."

"What's vervain?"

"It's an herb that poisons vampires and keeps them from compelling humans when they've ingested it or wearing it."

"Vampires can compel humans?"

He nodded. "My father took Katherine away and put her inside the old church, along with the other vampires. They burned it down. Damon blamed me for her death and in a way, I suppose I was. I talked to my father about the vampires and he seemed to think I knew something." Stefan shook his head. "Damon and I killed each other after Katherine died."

He paused, letting me adjust to the news. "When we woke up, Emily Bennett was there."

"Emily Bennett?" I looked at Stefan. "Bonnie's ancestor?"

"Yes."

"What does Bonnie's ancestor have anything to do with this?" I wondered.

"Bonnie comes from a long line of witches."

"Holy hell," I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you telling me that every supernatural being is real?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "Next you're going to tell me that Harry Potter is a real person."

Stefan chuckled. "I doubt it," He said. "I'm pretty sure he's still a fictional character."

I peeked up at him. He was smiling but his eyes were guarded. "Will you continue?"

"Do you want me to?"

I nodded.

"Okay." He paused and leaned his head back on the couch. "In order to truly transform into a vampire upon waking up, you have to feed from a human." I flinched. "I know, but it's how it's meant to be. I was the first to feed from a human. Damon and I went separate ways after we were a full vampire and we would see each other every few years.

"I came back to Mystic Falls and met Elena." He said. "This was much more recently and Elena... she was like a carbon copy of Katherine. Despite that, they were nothing alike. We got together, Damon showed up and in the end, Elena chose Damon."

I knew there were things he was leaving out but I didn't bother him for details. What he gave me was enough for me.

"Do you still see Elena?"

"No. Not since she left." He said. "It wasn't that long ago anyway."

"How can you go out in the sunlight?" I wondered. He wasn't like the Cullens and he didn't appear to be like the traditional vampires.

Stefan held out his right hand and showed me the ring he always wore. "This is what allows me to go out in the sunlight."

"What happens if you aren't wearing it when you go outside?"

"I'll burn in the sun."

I looked at him in astonishment. "Seriously?"

He nodded and I took his hand again, looking at the ring. "Is this your family's crest?" I asked.

"Yes. The stone is a lapis lazuli stone." Stefan explained.

The words "pro infinito" were barely readable.

"I take it the Cullens didn't burn?"

"No." I said absent minded. "They sparkle."

Stefan was shocked. "They—"

"Sparkle. Like a diamond." I said. "Emmett used to complain that it was a huge blow to his masculinity." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Actually, the Cullens are exactly like a diamond. Cold, sparkly, and hard,"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I blew a casket. The news sort of surprised me."

"I understand." He murmured, holding me close.

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"No, Bella. I'm the lucky one."

**Stefan**

Bella and I lay on the bed, simply relaxing. It was nice to finally have everything off my chest. Now that Bella knew the truth about me, I didn't have to hide anymore. The only thing she didn't ask about was Katherine and for a moment, I was happy about it. Katherine was not someone I liked talking about unless it was necessary.

Every once in a while, she would ask a random question.

"Would you ever go to Forks with me?" she asked.

"Is that what you want?"

She thought about it. "Yes." She looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes. "Well, not yet. But one day, I want to go back to Forks. I want to say a proper goodbye to Charlie."

"You did what you had to in order to protect yourself." I murmured.

"Charlie would have been thrilled to see me so happy again." She said. "He never got to see me happy."

"I'm sure he can see you now, Bella."

She looked at me. "Do you believe in the afterlife?"

"I believe in redemption."

"What's your redemption?"

"What makes you think I need one?"

She paused and bit her lip. "You try so hard to ignore what you are. You don't feed from humans, even though you know that you wouldn't kill them if you did. You took care of me when I first got here when you didn't have to." she ran her fingers across my cheekbone. "You let me stay here, let me sleep in the same bed as you since I got here. If you didn't want redemption, you wouldn't do any of that stuff."

I was surprised she was so perceptive. "I've seen innocent people die because of Damon. And I don't... I don't want to be like that. I don't want to hurt people. Not again." She looked at me curiously but didn't question it.

"It's because you're so good that makes you different from Damon."

"I'm exactly like Damon underneath."

"No." She disagreed, pressing a gentle kiss against my lips. "You aren't. I may have never actually met Damon but I know you're different from him. With everything that you told me, I know you're different."

I held Bella close to me and buried my nose in her hair. She smelled like strawberries, freesia and honey. "I have something for you." I moved away and pulled out a small box.

"Stefan,"

"Open it." I insisted.

Bella opened the box and pulled out the necklace. "It's beautiful." It was a locket with the Salvatore crest on the front.

"There's vervain in there. It should keep vampires from compelling you against your will."

She turned around. "Will you put it on?"

I took the necklace and watched as she pulled her long hair out of the way, exposing her creamy white neck. I pressed a kiss against the back of her neck and fastened the necklace. Her hair dropped and she turned back to face me.

"How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

She smiled and moved closer, pressing her body close to mine.

We stayed that way for the rest of the night, simply enjoying each other's comfort.

**xXx**

I was in the shower when it happened.

I don't know what they were doing here or even why but I was worried about Bella.

"Stefan?" Bella called.

I chuckled and made my way downstairs, dressed and my hands in my pockets.

Bella was standing at the front door, upset. "What's wrong, Bella?"

She pointed to the door and I followed her gaze. To my surprise and then horror, I realized Elena was standing there. I haven't seen her in months and now here she is. Which means Damon can't be far behind.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit."

I walked to Bella and pulled her close to me. Elena watched with interest and a little... jealousy?

"Where's Damon?"

Damon strolled inside, looking every inch as cocky and arrogant as I remembered. "Well, hello, brother."

"Damon." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you, of course. Is that any way to treat your older brother?" he looked at Bella with a smirk I wasn't at all comfortable with. "Who is the lovely lady you're holding there, Stefan?"

"This is Isabella Swan." I said. "Bella, this is Damon and Elena."

She shuddered and pressed herself into my side.

"What are you really doing here, Damon?" I asked.

"I came to see you, Stefan. Though I never expected you to have company,"

"Yes, well..."

"She knows doesn't she?" Elena interrupted.

"Yes."

"How did she find out?" Damon wondered.

"Jeremy told her."

Elena looked at her with interest before turning back to Stefan. "Jeremy?" she asked. "How is he?"

"Fine." I said.

"I think I'll go see him later."

Bella watched from behind me as Elena and Damon walked into the living room and got comfortable. I knew she was nervous about them, despite the calm appearance.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked.

She nodded. She held onto my arm, her nails digging into my flesh. Damon noticed as well and a smile stretched across his face.

"Are you afraid, Isabella?" he asked. "Because you should be,"

Her hands tightened. "That's enough Damon." I snapped.

"Vampires are not someone you want to be around."

"I've been around plenty of vampires." She snapped.

Surprise flitted across both their faces. "Of course you have." Damon said dryly. "Stefan's a vampire, in case you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed." She snapped, coming out from behind me. "I mean other vampires. An entire coven of vampires,"

Elena looked at me in shock.

"I don't believe you." Damon hissed.

I didn't understand why Damon was acting like this.

"Of course you don't." Bella said. She walked towards him. "My father was brutally murdered by a vampire. I nearly died in a vampire attack. Do not tell me that I'm lying."

Damon looked at Bella. She didn't flinch and I was glad she was standing up for herself. Finally he broke eye contact and looked at me.

"I like her."

I rolled my eyes. Bella smiled a little and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my side. "Now, what are you really doing here?"

* * *

**And now Bella has met Damon and Elena. I have yet to decide whether I want any sort of friendship whatsoever to come between any of them, but thats not really important yet. =)**

**The reason why I wanted you guys to read this is that I've been considering making a facebook page for the story. There I'll try and update you guys and give you little snippets of chapters. Its what I'll use as a distraction when there isn't much else to do. But I need your opinions, cause it wouldn't be that awesome if it only had four people that 'like' it. So if you have a facebook, and you'd 'like' the page, let me know. ^_^  
**

**Please remember to Review!**

**~Cori**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty kids! Here it is: Chapter 10! JezebelWhitlock has given it her stamp of approval. ^_^ I'm posting this near midnight, so that most of you who check your computers first thing in the morning will be getting this lovely surprise. =)**

**Now, as you will notice, Bella's first P.o.V. is written in Jezebel's style, because it is what she had written before she offered it up for adoption. It may seem odd switching styles suddenly, but I couldn't find the heart to change any that she already wrote, and she told me that I didn't break the flow at all... so I really hope you guys like it. **

**As you can see by the sidebar, this isn't a very long chapter. That is because chapter 11 will be full of explanations... you'll see. =)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters...the rest belong to me! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

**Bella**

"Now, what are you really doing here?"

I looked between Stefan and Damon. I didn't understand why he was questioning it. "We both know you only come to visit unless you want to something."

"Stefan, we really came to visit." Elena said.

Stefan looked at Elena. "Maybe you did." He said. "But he has a different reason, don't you Damon?"

"There's been some vampire movement in Seattle."

I could literally feel the blood leave my face. "Seattle?" I squeaked.

Damon turned on me. "Yeah. It's been causing a big mess."

"Why do you care about vampire movement?" Stefan demanded.

"I don't want the world to start vampire hunting like they had here in Mystic Falls."

"That was a hundred and fifty years ago."

"John started a modern day vampire hunt as well, Damon." Elena pointed out. "You were nearly killed because of it."

I looked at Stefan in horror. "Don't worry, Bella." He kissed my temple and pulled me close.

"Any idea who's causing it?"

"Victoria." I whispered. "It's gotta be Victoria."

Stefan stiffened and looked down at me. "How can you be sure?"

"She wants me dead." I said. "She's not like the Cullens. She must not believe that I'm really dead."

"What are you two talking about?" Damon interrupted lazily.

I ignored him. "It's all my fault."

"No, Bella." Stefan cupped my face and kissed me gently on the lips. "It's Edward's fault. He shouldn't have left you without protection."

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. "I'm scared, Stefan. What if something happens to you? I can't lose you."

"You won't," He kissed the top of my head. "You won't."

"Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Damon demanded.

Elena was staring at the two of us. Stefan was staring down at me. I knew he was asking me if it was okay to tell them.

I nodded, giving him permission.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Bella."

"Okay." I stood still for a long moment before kissing his cheek and pulling away. "I'll see you soon."

As I was leaving, I noticed the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. It was chilly and I could feel it through my thin sweater.

I didn't want to go back and get a jacket so I simply kept walking, and somehow, I found myself in the cemetery. I don't know how I got there but for some reason, it made me feel better. I sat under a tree, leaning against the trunk. I rested my forehead against my knees, the tears falling down my face. I didn't attempt to wipe them away. I knew it was useless.

No matter what I did, it seemed like the people I loved were always in danger. It was all my fault. I should have just died in the fire. It would have saved everyone so much pain.

I should have known better. Everyone would have been better off if I had never moved to Forks in the first place.

**Jasper**

I had been wandering around the country for two weeks, just moving. Only stopping when I needed to hunt. Speaking of, it was about that time.

Searching around, I found that I was just outside a city in Kentucky. As I was looking for a city sign, my phone rang.

"What Peter?" I answered.

"Keep going about 200 miles East. You'll find some pretty tasty furry creatures." I rolled my eyes.

"Like they could really taste any better than what I've been finding around here."

"Trust me, Major." He said cryptically and hung up. I groaned, and began to run where he told me to. I'd have just ignored him, but the fucker was always right, so I went along with it.

**XxX**

Just as he said, I caught three of the best tasting foxes I'd had since I began the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. The sun was setting as I decided to settle down for the night. I needed to clear my head of the human that had taken center stage in it since her death.

Off in the distance, I could see a crumbling building hidden behind trees, and decided to check it out.

It looked like it could have been a church, built in the mid 1800s, probably when the area was claimed. There were charred marks on some of the stones, hinting that it must have burned down, and trees had been growing through what would've been the center of the church.

Tombstones were placed in what seemed to be a random pattern from the outskirts of the church ruins out towards the town, the earliest I saw was the grave of a child, dated 1832-1834. 10 years before I was born. Curiosity got the best of me as I continued through, just trying to destract myself. I kept weaving behind the trees, looking at each marker until I began to feel strong waves of pain, anger, sadness, and fear, growing stronger with each step. The wind shifted suddenly, rattling the trees and bringing an unbelievable scent to my nose.

Before I could stop myself, I was running towards it.

_Impossible._

**Bella**

All I could think about was Victoria. How long would it take her to find me? What if Stefan wasn't strong enough if she did track me down?

I couldn't let him die for me.

The idea of running away just wasn't possible. I wouldn't leave Stefan.

I let out a frustrated groan and rubbed my eyes. Why couldn't I have been normal?

Somewhere behind me, a twig snapped and I jumped up, looking around worriedly. My first thought was that Stefan had come to find me, but my instincts told me better.

"Who's there?"

"Bella?" Before I could blink, Jasper Cullen was standing in front of me. I gasped in surprise. This was impossible. How did he find me?

"You're alive?" He seemed just as shocked as I was to see him.

"Obviously... Why?- How did you find me?" Jasper reached out a hand towards me, and I stepped away. I could instantly see what that did to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." I replied looking around, worried that another Cullen would show up.

"Bella...I'm alone." I froze at this. That wasn't possible. It just-just wasn't. Where was Alice? "But how are you alive? Alice saw-"

A wave of pain and anger ripped through me when he said her name. She _saw_.

My eyes narrowed. "What exactly did she _see_?"

"She saw you die, Bella. But you aren't dead, you're really here," This seemed to excite him a little. "We can tell them-"

"No!" I shouted. I couldn't help but feel bad when his face fell again. "I can't... We can't talk about this here." Who knows what else could be lurking around Mystic Falls. My best choice would be to take him to the boarding house.

"Shit." I muttered. What about Stefan? And Damon and Elena had to still be there.

Jasper arched an eyebrow, probably reading my conflicting emotions. What choice did I have? If I took him anywhere else, someone would be sure to question his presence. Not to mention that they would see that he was with the newest addition to the town. The people of Mystic Falls already didn't seem to like me, I didn't need any other reasons to fuel them.

"Come on." I sighed.

* * *

**Weeelllll? What do you think? I apologize for how short it is, and I will tell you now that you may have to wait a few days for chapter 11, but while you're waiting... why don't you mosey on over to the facebook page I created for this story? It'd make me very happy if you guys 'Like' it for me. I don't mind if you want to add me as a friend, but please let me know that you're a fan of the story. ^_^ I'll put the link up on my profile, or you can just go on facebook and search "Shadows in the Night". It shouldn't be that hard to find. **

**Anyways, please remember to Review and tell me what you thought! **

**~Cori**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! For once, I actually had a busy weekend, and then my internet went down, so I've been trying to get this to you as fast as I could... but I feel as if this was a little rushed. Tell me what you guys think.**

****A Big thanks to ****SJR888**** for an important correction that I blanked on completely. If you find any corrections I need to make, I'll give you cookies...well...digitally of course. =P**  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters. All the rest are belong to Cori. =D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Stefan**

"So Stefan, you sure have been busy." Damon said smirking from the couch across from me. "Tell us about it." I glared at him.

"Why don't you tell me about how you ended up in Seattle first." He was quiet for a moment, a rarity for my brother.

"If I _must._" He sighed dramatically, causing Elena to roll her eyes. "An old friend called when we were in California, asking how close I was. There were reports of an up-rise in missing people, no bodies found. He was sure that it had to be vampire activity, but he wanted a wing man just in case. So I went along with him, letting Elena stay in the hotel room." Damon sat for a second, as if planning on what he was going to say next.

"They weren't like us, Stefan." I had seen this look in his eyes many times. He was serious. "They were different. Faster, they had red eyes, and they were _vicious_."

Elena shivered and leant into Damon. They must have already talked about this. All I could think about was the possibility that they were in fact being led by Victoria, who no doubt wanted to track down Bella.

"How many of them did you see?" I asked.

"A bunch. I could only count 57, but there had to be more. And by the way they were fighting each other shows that they probably kill eachother daily. I hadn't seen anything like it since you flew off the wheel not too long ago." My eyes widened and I put my head in my hands, rubbing my face.

"So what did you expect to accomplish by coming and telling me? Did you really have plans to try and get rid of them," I looked up at Elena. "Or did you just want to bother me with your presence?" She winced, and I felt bad, but I couldn't help it. Them being here would have bothered me more if I didn't have Bella now.

"I don't really know. Something told me that you'd want to know...and now it looks like you did. Especially if has to do with your precious _Bella_." Damon said her name with a hint of an Italian accent, which only bothered me a little. "So, why don't you tell us about her, and how the hell she knows about those 'Vampires'."

Leaning back, I began to tell them everything I knew about Bella Swan and her terrible past.

* * *

**Bella**

The walk to the Salvatore boarding house was silent between Jasper and I, and I couldn't be more grateful for it. Questions filled my head, keeping me distracted as my feet led us back.

Where was Alice? And why was he alone?

What exactly happened after they left Forks?

More importantly… how was I going to introduce Stefan?

When we finally stopped in front of Stefan's home, I spotted a sleek black convertible that had to be Damon's at the street. I turned to look at Jasper.

"Look… You should know that I'm staying with someone. I don't know how well he'll take it that you're here, but you can't avoid meeting him." Without another glance, I spun around on my heel and walked up the steps. Jasper following silently.

I opened the door, silently praying that they were done discussing me.

"Stefan?" I said out loud, walking in.

"I was just about to-" Stefan had come in from the living room and froze at the entryway at the sight of Jasper. I bit my lip, worried of his reaction and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him.

I took a deep breath. "Stefan, this is… this is Jasper Cullen."

"Whitlock, Bella. It's actually Jasper Whitlock." The way he answered made me think that he wasn't really sure of t himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And-uh… Jasper, this is my…" I looked up at Stefan, "Boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan smiled back, and I couldn't help but feel comforted by his presence.

Jasper arched an eyebrow, and I realized that he was probably reading our emotions. "Bella, how exactly did you end up here?"

"I think this conversation may have to wait," Stefan said suddenly, "Damon and Elena are still here." I nodded, and Stefan began to lead us into the living room. A cold hand was suddenly grabbing my wrist to stop me, and I turned around surprised.

"Jasper?"

"Bella, he isn't human! He doesn't have a heartbeat." The worry was written all over his face.

"I know." I stated calmly, gently pulling my hand back and following Stefan.

Elena and Damon were sitting exactly where they were when I had left, and I nodded at them to say hi. Elena looked like she was going to cry.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened to you and your father." She even looked like she wanted to hug me. Not that I would let her if she tried, I still couldn't decide whether to like her or not. I looked down as I sat and leant into Stefan's side, needing to be close to him.

Damon watched Jasper closely as he came into the room, and as he took in his features, his back straightened.

"Jasper Whitlock, this is my brother Damon, and his mate Elena." Stefan introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper bowed his head to both, and then sat in a chair closer to him.

"Whitlock, Whitlock...that name sounds familiar." Damon said rubbing his chin, but then shrugged. "So, what exactly makes you're kind different from us?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "My kind? So, you are also vampires?" He asked. Damon and Stefan nodded.

"Their kind is different, Jasper. They can eat human food, their eyes don't change colors, and they don't have venom. They can- burn, in the sunlight without their rings." I picked up Stefan's hand that was entwined in mine to show it to him.

"I...see..." Jasper said, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"When were you changed, Jasper?" Elena spoke up. This made me realize that I had never been told about his past. Edward always said that it was his story to tell.

"In January of 1863. I was a soldier for the Confederate Army in the Civil War."

"Aha!" Damon said suddenly, cause Elena and I to jump. "That's where I know you. You were the Major Whitlock that disappeared. " I could feel the shock being unconsciously projected by Jasper.

"H-how did you know that?"

"I was a Confederate Soldier for Virginia. Everyone had heard of you before it happened. When you disappeared, the papers went frantic. When they declared you M.I.A., it felt like we had all lost a comrade."

Jasper looked like he could cry. "I didn't know that. I spent so long in the vampire wars of the south that I had no way of hearing of this. It is nice to meet someone who's been through it." He and Damon smiled a little to each other, and I felt then that everything was going to be okay now. Even with Jasper here.

Damon looked at Stefan, and it looked as if they were having a silent conversation, before he looked at Elena.

"Come on Elena, I think it's time we go see Jeremy." She stared at him a moment before agreeing.

"Bye, Bella." She said as they walked out.

"Bye." I mumbled. Stefan rubbed my arm to comfort me, and I sighed when I heard the door shut. "They'll probably be back before they leave." He told me quietly. I just nodded.

"Alright...story time."

* * *

Jasper held his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Bella. It's all my fault."

"No, Jasper, it's not. I never blamed you." I frowned.

"But Bella, if I hadn't tried to-" I cut him off, sending him a wave of anger.

"She's right, Jasper." Stefan said, holding me closer. "It's Edward's fault that all of this happened. _He_ was the one who made the decision to leave. It was in your nature to attack at the scent of blood..." I couldn't read the look on his face, but I knew that I didn't like it. "All you did was influence a decision he already made." I felt a mix of sadness for the situation and love for Stefan. I could tell already that he and Jasper would be good friends.

"I guess you're right." Jasper stated quietly.

"So...Whitlock? Why Whitlock? Where is Alice?" I asked, deciding to just put the cards on the table. He was quiet, probably trying to find the best way to answer.

"After you..._ died, _the family couldn't take it. Alice was already angry with me for making us leave you, and this solidified her feelings towards me. I couldn't find the same love she held for me before. The emotions were to strong for me as it was, so the best solution was for me to leave." He ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked so dejected. "So I took my human name and planned on going to New Orleans to visit my brother and his mate... but then I came across you."

"Brother?" I asked surprised. There was no way that his brother was also a vampire.

Jasper nodded "Well, I sired both of them, and they took my name. So I felt brother and sister is better than calling them my children." A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

Before anyone could speak, I suddenly yawned, and then blushed. "Sorry..."

Jasper and Stefan laughed. "It's alright Bella, it's been a long day." Stefan said. "Why don't we get to bed, Jasper, you're welcome to stay as long as you like, I am sure more of this conversation can wait until tomorrow."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Thank you." He then sent waves of curiosity, silently telling me that he still wanted to know exactly how I met Stefan. I wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

* * *

**Well? Yeah, I still feel it was rushed. If you have any complaints, please tell me. I wont mind fixing anything. I've just been a lot busier than normal, and for once, my head isn't stuck in a story. This _was _shorter than I planned, but its a bit longer than chapter 10. That doesn't make up for it? Oh, sorry. =/ Well, I hope to have a lot more for next chapter, which has already been started. It's not the writing that makes me take so long, it's the typing it up part that gives me issues. -_-**

**Don't forget! I have a facebook "like" page for this story. Just search the title, or go to my profile here to find the links to that and my twitter page! ^_^  
**

**Please remember to review! I don't always reply, but I try to! ^_^**

**~Cori  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought I'd get this out to you guys before the start of second season of Vampire Diaries. It starts at 8/7c. =) For the record, I can't remember the exact layout of the Boarding house, so if I have any fails at any point, feel free to point it out when you review.

* * *

**

**Bella**

"_Stefan? ...Stefan? ...are you there?" I called out. I had been walking these halls for a long time, but at the end of each hall, there was no exit. _

_I heard a mysterious noise, but ignored it while trying to find my way out. As I turned a corner, I heard it again. Shuffling. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. _

_My footsteps were loud as I went on. _

_ The lights went out, causing me to jump and look around hurridly. The only light coming from a door to my left._

_ "Stefan...?" The door had a small, window, but it was covered with something, so I went against my better judgement and reached for the handle, startled by how cold it was. It took more effort than it should've and with a creak, the door opened._

_ The room was dark, and I put my hand on the wall to try and find a light switch, meeting only bare wall until my fingertips touched something soft. Suddenly, the lights were back on, and I screamed. Before me were tortured and bloody bodies one hung on the wall by chains that I had touched, some body parts strewn around the floor._

_ "Beautiful? Isn't it. It's my favorite work of art...so far." A sickly sweet voice whispered into my ear. I whipped around to come face to face with Victoria. Gasping, I stepped back, my feet slipping on a puddle of blood as the dark woman crept forward. "All it still needs..." She paused, smirking. "Is you."_

_ I screamed, thrashing as she grabbed onto me.

* * *

_

"Bella!" I jumped up, trying to get away from Victoria when I realized that I was in Stefan's room, in his bed, and currently in his arms. "Shh...You're fine... It's okay." He whispered while one of his hands soothingly rubbed my back, and I melted into his comforting hold.

I took in a shuddering breath of his scent and let it out, my face buried in his chest.

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked quietly.

I took another breath. "It was... _her_. There were bodies- and blood-...the blood was everywhere." I couldn't stop the small tears that began to fall down my cheeks.

Stefan gently wiped them away. "I'm so sorry, Bella... When the time comes, we'll fight, and we'll get her. Damon has already said that he's in if it comes down to a battle."

"No! You can't. You wont be strong enough, you wont win! Victoria will _kill_ you!" I cried, putting my head on his shoulder.

There was a knock on the door, surprisingly even catching Stefan off-guard.

"Y-yes?" I called out.

"May I come in?" Jasper's voice came from the other side.

I looked up at Stefan, who nodded. "Go ahead."

When he came in, Stefan's grip on me tightened at the sight of his dark eyes. I couldn't help but worry a little; The only time I had seen Jasper this angry, was when James was after me.

"Did you say Victoria?" He asked, even though he could hear me clearly from anywhere in the house. I nodded slowly.

"She's after me, Jasper. She must know that I'm still alive, and she'll stop at nothing to get me. Shes building a...an army. Newborns, I think." At "army" Jasper's back straightened, suddenly looking ready to kick ass.

"How do you know this?" He asked, his voice taking on a new tone, sounding every much a military man. I pulled out of Stefan's arms, scooting to the edge of the bed to let my legs dangle.

"Damon has seen it." Stefan said, his focus on Jasper, ensuring that if he did anything, that he'd be ready to protect me, just in case.

"I see. And you plan to fight them?" Somehow knowing that this conversation was now only between the two, I got up and walked out, going into my room to use the bathroom and change.

* * *

After putting on a grey "The Clash" t-shirt and comfortable jeans, I walked out, only to discover that they had moved from Stefan's room to the kitchen. They both looked up when I walked in and straight over to the fridge. I was relieved to see that Jasper's posture had lessened and his eyes were back to normal, though he still looked tense. Stefan was still in his white wife-beater and p.j. bottoms, and he was leaning against the island. I pulled out the jug of milk and went to a cabinet to get a cup. As I poured the milk and put it back, I could feel their eyes on me. Taking a sip, I turned around.

"Why do you guys insist on following my every move?" I asked, semi-jokingly. They both smiled.

"What can I say, you're fascinating." Stefan laughed.

I smiled back at them and walked over to hug Stefan, setting my cup on the table. "Good to know."

We sat around for half an hour, talking, and I realized just how natural it felt to have Jasper around, even with Stefan here. He seemed to _belong._ At this thought, I looked at him, knowing that he felt everything. I had never seen a smile as big as he was smiling now come from him. He had to feel it too.

Jasper looked out towards the living room a second before the doorbell rang, and I cocked my head to the side, looking that way.

"Go ahead and get it Bella. It's not Damon or Elena." Stefan told me grinning. Shooting him a confused look, I got up and walked to the front door.

I don't know why I surprised to see Bonnie standing there.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday!" She said quickly, expecting me to shout at her.

"It's alright, Bonnie. Trust me." I could practically feel the relief rolling off of her as she launched herself forward to hug me, making me laugh.

"I was so worried that you'd leave. But...now that you know, I wont have to keep my own secret from you..." I arched an eyebrow at this.

"What secret? You aren't a vampire..." I paused. I had known something wasn't normal about her, but hadn't thought about it until now.

"Nope, I'm fully alive." She lightly joked, but bit her lip. "I'm...well...Bella...I'm a witch."

* * *

**Alice**

I missed Jasper. Not even Christian Audigier's newest line could distract me from my husband. The last I had _seen_ of him, he had been in Kentucky, but that was days ago.

Thinking of him, I willed a vision to me, but it took a lot of effort, which confused me.

_Jasper was sitting on a table in a kitchen. _'A kitchen?' _With two other people. Both were blurred out. He smiled at the shorter of the two and then looked suddenly somewhere out of view._

He was with someone, possibly humans... and I didn't get a time of it, so...it was happening now? How was that possible?

I quickly pulled out my phone and pressed "2" speed-dialing his number.

* * *

**Okay, short again, I know. I really need to work on making these longer, but it seems that it wont work unless I cut it off at points to give you more story for the next chapter. I guess this one was more of another filler. If chapter 13 isn't longer than the past two chapters together, you guys have permission to yell at me. **

**Please review, and remember to go to my homepage to get the links for my twitter and the "Shadows in the Night" facebook page.**

**I love you guys!**

**~Cori**


	13. Chapter 13

** You guys hate me already for taking so long to update, but between one friend getting married (and me being a bridesmaid), another friend having a baby, an anime convention, work, and the 4th album release of my favorite band My Chemical Romance, my mind has been everywhere but this chapter. Which is why, once again, You'll hate me to find out that this is short... it's longer than the last chapter, but no where near what I'd hoped to have. I know that I left you hanging for so long, and I hate it, but this is all I can give you at the moment. 14 WILL be posted soon, and address everything that I couldn't figure out how to put into this chapter. So please enjoy what little I could give to you today, and tell me what you think. If you have any small scene suggestions for me to play off of eventually, let me know. I may not accept them, but I'd like to hear where you guys want the story to go.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters...the rest belong to me!

* * *

**

**Bella**

"A witch, huh?" I asked, slightly confused. I had no doubt that they existed, they had to if _Vampires_ did. But Bonnie? She always seemed so normal... What other creatures were out there? Was the Loch Ness Monster real? _Werewolves?_ I shuddered. That was not a happy image.

Bonnie nodded cautiously. "My Grandmother had been one too. It _kind of_ runs in the family."

"So, what kind of powers do you have?" Coming from a girl who's been in the supernatural world for under a year, those words still sounded insane.

"I can do some stuff with fire... and I'm pretty good at fucking with vampires. Well...I've only used it on Damon so far..."

My eyes widened."What-?" She waved it off.

"I'll tell you some other time, it's a looooong story." I nodded, knowing exactly how that felt, having told my own Epic of a story multiple times today.

"So, would you still like to help me clean out my closet? Since we kinda... didn't get to it yesterday." Bonnie asked, looking as if she was going to apologize again for what happened.

"Sure, it'll give us time to talk, just let me say goodbye to Stefan." I began to turn around, but Bonnie grabbed my wrist, smiling.

"He can hear you perfectly fine from here, and I haven't seen you in what feels like forever, come on."

Laughing, I let her pull me out, shouting a quick "Bye" to Stefan. I heard his reply as I shut the door behind us.

* * *

**Jasper**

The emotions coming from the girl- _witch_ at the door were running wild, and I could practically taste the magic running through her blood, but there was no thirst...just an unusual pull. I chose to ignore it, focusing on the problem at hand. By reading his emotions, I knew that Stefan's mind was in the same place, rushing from worry to love to anger.

"Bella's a danger magnet, you know." I said, after they left. Stefan looked up at me, an eyebrow raised. "But I know that your love for her is real. Are you really ready to fight my kind for her safety?"

There was no hesitation when he answered. "Of course. I would die again for her. No matter what it takes, Bella will always be safe with me." His determination was strong, and I smiled.

"Good. She'll need you. After what Edward did to her, she deserves a real Knight in Shining Armor." Great, now I sounded like a romance novel. "You'll need to be trained, there is no way your brother and yourself can go into this without knowledge of our kind. We'll need to start soon."

"Yes. And we can't do this on our own. We need help. As long as those that hurt Bella aren't involved." He had a point. There was no way in hell that I would let the Cullens near Bella again after what they did... that left...

"I have two friends who were with me when I was in the Southern vampire wars. They might want to help." No sooner had I finished the sentence that my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_"We're in.- P"_

"Well, that settles that." I said, motioning to my phone. He nodded, even though he didn't really understand.

It began ringing, and the tone was the one selected for my former wife. Stefan looked down, expecting me to answer it, but I let it ring. Alice would leave a voicemail, she always did when I didn't answer her calls.

After silencing the ringer, I slid the phone back into my pocket.

* * *

**Bella**

I had only been in Bonnie's room a few times, but I always felt warm and comfortable in the entire house. When we walked in, I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Bonnie smiled at me as if she knew what I was sensing and went over to open her closet doors.

"Y'know, I'm not really one for clothes... they and I have a history with not agreeing." I thought of Alice and the many times she forced me to wear what she thought was perfect. Perfect for me was a pair of jeans and a worn band T.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tie you down and make you wear any of these, I just need help deciding what to get rid of. Anything that you see and may like- go ahead and take." I love this girl.

We laughed as she began going through the hangers.

"So, you and Stefan... I know you love him, but are you sure? He's... Would you be willing to die to be with him?" Her question made me freeze, my heart racing. This was a sudden question. I already knew the answer, but I hoped that she would be fine with it.

"I was given the opportunity to think of the answer to that question once before...with someone else." Bonnie spun around quickly, with a dark purple tank top in her hands, her eyes wide.

"Are you serious Bella? Who? What?"

I sighed, telling her a quick version of my past with Vampires, promising to tell her again when I felt more up to it, which she understood.

"Oh Bella. I know you're heart is true...but how can you give it to Stefan so suddenly?" This question I was more prepared for, worrying that I'd have to use it more than once.

"I think he's my...well...as the vampires I'm used to call it... my Mate. We're soul mates, and my heart recognized his immediately, it just took me a little longer to see it after my own shock." I folded a shirt and set it on top of the growing "Donate" pile, studying another, one that was black and red and really cute, and putting it into my small "Keep-for-Bella" pile.

"Aww, thats so sweet! I knew that Elena and Stefan were just odd together, and I'm glad that I know why now." Momentarily sidetracked from the task, she gave me a hug. "Come on, lets get this finished, then we can head over to Mystic Grill." I bit my lip at her suggestion, not really wanting to be around other people tonight.

"How about I make you dinner instead? I'm a really good cook, and I haven't made anything in a while." Actually, the last person I made dinner for was Charlie. My heart began to ache, but I pushed the pain down so Bonnie wouldn't see...somehow I know she did anyways. If I was right, she ignored it.

"Sure, that sounds awesome!"

**XxX**

When we finished, I had a nice pile of clothes that I could wear and feel like myself, and Bonnie had a pile to donate to the local "Plato's Closet."

"So," I started, looking over at her. "What would you like me to make you? My specialty is Italian." Bonnie grinned.

"Can you make Chicken Parmigiana? I love it."

I laughed as we walked out of her house, my bag of clothes in hand, towards her car to go to the grocery store. "Not a problem Bonn."

I was just glad that I had someone like her around, and all I can do is pray that she can stay safe from all the forms of danger that likes to cling to me.

* * *

**Nothing exciting...I know, I hate it. _ My mind is so busy right now, and I'm hoping to get it sorted soon, but just know that I never forget about you guys, or any of my readers, I just have some issues getting what I want to write...written down. **

**I love all of you, especially those that have reviewed or added the story's page on facebook. Please keep giving me input! 3  
**

**~Cori  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, once again, I had promised to update and didn't do it as soon as I had meant to. This chapter at first was one I was anxious to write, but when it sat in front of me, I couldn't get it to work. For a lot of those who asked about Jasper and Bonnie, you kind of get your answer in this chapter. =) Once again, sorry about the wait, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, LJ Smith owns Vampire Diaries, and JezebelWhitlock owns the first Nine chapters...the rest belong to me!**

* * *

**Bella**

Bonnie and I stopped at the corner grocery store on our way back to Stefan's house, talking non-stop about everything. She had easily become my best friend at first, and now we had nothing to hide from each other with our dark secrets out in the open. Where Alice had been quick to tell me what to wear and how to act in situations, Bonnie let me be _me_... the real me.

When we arrived home, we were laughing about something that happened with Jeremy a few years ago as we walked in. Stefan and Jasper were seated across from each other in the living room, completely comfortable. Both smiled when we came in, and I couldn't help but notice how Jasper's eyes kept straying to look at Bonnie. She in turn was trying desperately not to stare at the blonde vampire.

"Stefan, would you mind helping me get these bags to the kitchen?" I asked.

He glanced at the two before his smile grew, and he walked over to my side.

"Sure."

Once in the kitchen, he set the bags down on the counter and pulled me into his arms. "I take it that you two had a good time?"

"Of course we did," I laughed. "We confided in each other, it's like nothing happened at all."

Stefan lent down to kiss me gently, one of his hands rubbing my back. "I'm really glad that you two are finally getting this close, you both need the other." I nodded and put my head on his shoulder.

"So, did anything happen when I was gone?"

"We discussed strategies, and came to the conclusion that Damon and I will need to train with Jasper so we know exactly how to take out Victoria." I nodded, but tried to keep the bitch out of my head for now.

I kissed Stefan again before gently pulling out of his arms. "I need to start dinner, would you like to help?"

"I'd love to." He said turning to take the groceries out of the bags behind him.

Cooking with him was like we had done it a million of times before. We were perfectly in sync, moving around each other and preparing the food without a single mistake... or trips in my case.

I could get used to this.

**Jasper**

Bella and Stefan went into the kitchen, and I tuned out their conversation as I took in the sight of the young witch I hadn't really been introduced to.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." Her defenses were up when her senses told her I was dangerous. It was common with humans, but I felt her fighting the urge to run.

"I know, Bella told me about you. I'm Bonnie." She stood awkwardly, and I stood to offer my hand for her to shake, which she took after a moment of hesitation. She gasped when she felt the chill of my hand and drew back.

"You can sit down, you know," I said, sitting back down myself. When she continued to stand, her eyes darting towards the kitchen, I sent her a small dose of calm. "I wont bite, y'know."

Against her instincts, she laughed and sat where Stefan had a moment before.

"So, Jasper, how old are you?" I smirked, amused that it was the first question that popped into her mind.

"Well, Ma'am," I started, my natural southern drawl sent shivers through her body, and she blushed. "I was born in 1843, which makes me 167 years old."

Her eyes widened. "And how old were you when you were turned?"

"Twenty. I was a Major in the Civil War when it happened."

"Woah." She sat back and tried to picture it. But shook her head, remembering that I was sitting there.

"How long have you been a witch? If you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head, but sat a moment before replying, seeming to find the way to phrase what she was going to say. "Technically...I've been one my entire life... But I hadn't come into my powers until a year ago. Magic has been in my family from the beginning."

"Interesting. What kind of powers do you have?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "I can sort of manipulate fire and water, and I can use protective magic against vampires..." She looked at me and blushed. "Well, the other kind of vampires..."

"Don't worry, you'll have no reason to need to protect yourself from me, you're safe." Our eyes met and we were silent then on, listening to the two in the kitchen moving things around.

Neither of us knew what to say, but we didn't need to say anything. Just being around her felt... _right._

The only think I could think of, was the strong urge to never let her out of my sight again.

When Bella and Stefan had finished making dinner, they called Bonnie and I into the dining room, where the table was set for three. I sat down in the seat that was clearly mine, being the only one unable to consume human food.

Dinner conversation was light, until Bella had accidentally dropped her fork at one point, causing the sauce from the chicken to splatter, hitting her shirt. Everyone, including her, began laughing. After, we all found similar things to laugh about.

Everyone's feelings told me that they felt the same as I did._ At home._

**XxX**_  
_

Bonnie left after everything was cleaned up, giving Bella a hug, and smiled at Stefan and I. When she had looked at me, she felt longing and a hint of lust before leaving.

Bella gave me a knowing look once the door closed, "So, Jasper... you seemed to really like her." If I was still human, I would have blushed.

"Yes, well. Bonnie's a really nice girl. Why wouldn't I like her?" I was trying to get around it, and her emotions told me that she saw right through it, but shook her head, smiling. So I decided to change the subject. "Alice called me earlier."

Her shock hit me instantly.

"Wh-what?" Stefan put his hand on her back, probably rubbing it to comfort her before she began to panic.

"Don't worry," I sent her a wave of calm. "The message she left me didn't mention you... actually... she seemed to have no idea what I was doing at all. She would've seen me ignoring her call and waited until a different time."

Bella's emotions were bouncing everywhere, from anger to regret to nervousness.

"You should call her back..." She said after a pause, processing the situation. "But what do we tell her if she sees me?"

I thought about that for a moment. "If she does...we tell her the truth. If she has no idea at all, we'll just tell her that I'm with a Vampire who can block other's powers. It'll worry her, but there wont be anything she can do about it. She was the one that kicked me out."

Bella accepted my answer and we walked back into the kitchen, sitting in the same spots at the table we were in for dinner.

Stefan reached over and held one of Bella's hands as I pulled out my phone to call Alice.

She answered on the first ring.

_"Jasper! How are you? I've missed you." _I resisted rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine Alice, better actually." My mind drifted to Bonnie, and I couldn't help the small smile on my face.

_"Oh? What have you been up to?"_

"Don't you know? Haven't you been checking in on me?" Bella and Stefan's curiousity added to mine, as they were silent across from me.

_"No...well... Not really... It's just that... You're fuzzy Jazz. All I can see of you at all is that you're in a kitchen. Why are you in a kitchen? Did you finally meet up with Peter and Charlotte?"_

"No, I'm not. I've made a new friend in Virgina. He may be the reason why you cannot see me. He's a shield. I can't even feel his emotions." Knowing Alice, she was subconsciously rubbing her left wrist, a habit she thinks she acquired in her human days, before she accepted my lie.

_"That makes sense. I just don't like not being able to see you."_ I knew that she had just ran a hand through her hair, and shook the familiar traits of her out of my head. I needed to forget.

Alice was my past.

Bonnie could be my future...

_"Jasper?"_ Her soft high voice questioned.

"Yes?"

_"I'm sorry...for everything... And though I can't see what exactly is going to happen for you... I know everything will end up okay. For everyone."_

"I'd never bet against your visions Alice, even you're blocked. Just let me know if you see anything disastrous. "

_"Disastrous?"_ Her voice heightened slightly. _"Anything specific I should be looking for?" _I knew she was suspicious, but if I said anything, she may come out here herself.

"No, just keep your eyes out for me. Please."

_"I will."_ She whispered,_ "I love you Jasper."_

It took everything I had to not say it back... I just couldn't. "Take care Alice. Goodbye." Even though I heard her sad gasp, I hung up, setting the phone on the table, staring at it.

The kitchen was quiet, and while I knew Stefan had heard all of it, Bella only had my side of the conversation to go by.

"So?" She asked.

"She bought it. I know that she's worried about me, but she has no clue that you're around me Bella."

She let out a sigh of relief, and squeezed Stefan's hand, and let it go, getting up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for a movie. What do you say?" Her emotions were full of comfort and love as she looked at both of us, and I could almost hear what she was thinking.

We were her family.

And I'd try my damnedest to stop Victoria from ever ruining this.

* * *

**So? Do you guys forgive me for waiting until 2011 to update? I love all of you, and and even though I may not get to reply to all of your reviews, I love getting them.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. And if you're on facebook, and haven't done it already, please "Like" "Shadows in the Night". I try and post teasers when I can, and I check it all the time for posts on the wall. Feel free to also add me on facebook. I'll be under the list of "People that like this" and you'll find me. (Cori Ladiibug) **

**Thank you all for reading! 3  
**

**~Cori  
**


End file.
